Melodies and Memories
by T.S. Hills
Summary: A one-shot collection exploring the lives, friendships, pairings and thoughts of our favourite YGO characters.
1. Euphoria

Welcome to my first collection of one-shots! It's going to pretty much work like the majority of them, but if you want to know more, read the next few points.

1. Each chapter will be a new story, therefore this is a collection of one-shots (obviously). They will not go into a multi-chapter story unless I state otherwise. Also, the writing style and POV will change with each fic. You can also expect the unexpected - I will probably write a really random drabble from time to time.

2. Pertaining to relationships, my stories will contain both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. Most of them will be with the most popular pairings (YxYY/A, BxR, MxM, JxS) as I happen to love them most, but there will be a few exceptions. I will indicate at the beginning of the story which one it contains. This is your only warning.

3. Genre and rating will change with each story - I will let you know before the story. That also goes for any other necessary information.

4. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but flaming is not. I will not tolerate any rude comments.

5. Length depends on what I feel needs to be told. Some stories will be longer than others.

6. Majority of these will probably be AUs (Alternate Universe) unless I state otherwise. As I have said before, any necessary information will be put at the beginning of each chapter.

7. I need to let you all know now - I am Canadian. Therefore, a few of my words will be spelled differently (such as colour). These are not spelling mistakes, it's just the way we spell them here (don't ask me why). Please keep that in mind as you read.

8. I have no copyrights for the characters and contents of Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the stories posted here. I have had a story taken from my old FF account and posted on another website without my authorization or credit to me. This is not tolerable, and is illegal because I do own my stories. I would like to ask that you respect me as an author and do not post any content of these stories without my permission.

And I think that's about it. If you read all that, then that's good. You can have a virtual cookie. Anyways, let's get on to the story!

* * *

**Title:** Euphoria  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T for descriptive kissing  
**Pairing(s):** AtemuxYuugi  
**Summary: **Yuugi wants to know how a kiss could be 'earth-shattering,' a curiosity his friend is very willing to quench.  
**Notes: **AU shonen-ai. I finally finished it! Yay. I had way too much fun writing this.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the names of the two characters written in the little blurb; those belong to some author who wrote one of _my _mother's romance novels. I don't know what book they are from, sorry.

* * *

_"Oh, Lord Ashton!" The blonde cried, as Ashton bit a tender spot on her neck. "We can't do this, what if your betrothed find out?"_

_ "Hush now, my sweet Penelope," The man murmured as he brushed his fingers across her pale cheek. "No one will find out. I love you and only you. When we find a way to break my ties to that wretched woman, I will make you mine. I promise."_

_ Penelope's eyes watered at the sound of truth in her lover's deep voice. She nodded, letting him know she would wait for him. Ashton then took her face in his hands and they shared an earth-shattering kiss._

Yuugi closed the book he had been reading and snorted. _'What the hell does that even mean?'_ He wondered as he stared at the cover which was painted with a half naked man and a woman leaning against him like the mere sight of him pleasured her. _'How can someone have an earth-shattering kiss? That doesn't even make sense!'_

He sighed and shoved the book aside, extremely bored out of his mind. He was hoping he could find some sort of entertainment - even if he had to read one of his mother's extremely cheesy romance novels. Perhaps he should have thought that plan out a little more.

Yuugi glanced over to his right, his eyes drawn once again to his best friend (and secret crush) as the man lay sprawled on the ground in Yuugi's room, arm over his eyes and looking every bit a perfect model despite his obviously languid pose. The two of them were hanging out in Yuugi's grandfather's game shop, in the home that resided above it. They always hung out there right after school, a ritual they had been doing since they were ten. Unfortunately, Grandpa hadn't received any stock this week, and so there were no new games for the boys to try.

"What's wrong, little one?" A deep baritone sounded from the object of Yuugi's stare.

"You know, we're the same height now. You can drop the nickname," Yuugi growled, his eyes narrowing.

Atemu removed the arm that covered his face to turn and grin at Yuugi. "I know, I know. But don't you remember the days when you were half my size? Ah, how I miss my little Yuugi clinging to the back of my shirt as we walked in the hallways of our school. But now you're all grown up!" He put his hand to his heart while the other wiped at an imaginary tear.

"Oh shove it," Yuugi snapped, making his friend's grin grow wider. He turned his head away from the other to hide the blush that started creeping to his cheeks at the words 'my little Yuugi.' After the embarrassment wore off, he shook his head, slightly annoyed. As much as he loved Atemu, sometimes he wanted to choke the man, much like the way Homer Simpson did to his son. He sighed.

"So, what's really on your mind Yuugi?" Atemu asked, sitting up, crossing his legs and leaning back on the palms of his hands.

Yuugi looked over to his childhood friend once again, only to meet with eyes coloured in an odd mix of purple and red.

To say Atemu was exotic in looks would be an understatement, in Yuugi's mind. Where Yuugi was pale and child-like, the other was tan and muscled. Being of Egyptian decent, he had a wide nose, narrowed eyes, and high cheekbones. Some people at their school didn't find him attractive, mainly because they were not so used to foreigners. Yuugi had always disagreed with them. Despite this, there were quite a few who found the man just as attractive as Yuugi did, always following him around for just a moment of his attention

Atemu wasn't just beautiful for his looks, though. His personality always guaranteed he had a never ending supply of friends. The man was always willing to stand up for himself and those he cared about. He was smart, athletic, and had a daring sense of humour. He was as quick to apologize as he was to trade glue with face-paint. Yuugi was always aspiring to be like him, to get rid of his shy nature and trade it in for the confidence the other radiated.

Recently, they had both changed their hair, too. Yuugi wanted to rebel against his over-bearing mother and dye his hair, but at the last moment got scared. Atemu said he would get his done too, so Yuugi wouldn't have to face it alone; the man was always there for Yuugi. Unfortunately, the hairdresser mixed up and they both ended up with very similar styles. Yuugi's was slightly shorter, with blond jagged bangs framing his face, as ebony locks ended with a hint of crimson. Atemu's was much the same, except he had a little more blond shooting through the ebony, reminding Yuugi often of lightning bolts. They both gelled their hair into spikes, and later that night had laughed about their similarities.

When they got to school the following week, though, many people figured Yuugi had copied Atemu. He couldn't blame them for feeling this way; Atemu rocked the look like he did everything else, remaining completely sexy while little Yuugi was just his insignificant shadow.

"Yuugi?" Atemu asked, tearing the younger boy out his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." Yuugi shook his head, and turned his rose o' sharon-coloured (1) eyes to the book he had been reading a few minutes ago. "I was just thinking about how there are all these stories that tell of this '_earth-shattering'_ kiss between two characters. I couldn't help but wonder how a kiss could give the impression of the planet breaking."

Atemu blinked, thinking of a way to respond to his younger counterpart. Yuugi may not have had many relationships, but he did have some, and Atemu always figured his friend had had experienced an amazing kiss before. Could he have been wrong?

"Would you like to find out?" Atemu asked, crawling to the side of the bed.

Yuugi glanced over to him, trying desperately to fight the blush forming on his cheeks. "Have you ever had a kiss that gave you that feeling?" He asked, looking for a distraction from the leather-clad god that was now sitting on his knees on the ground next to him.

Atemu shrugged, looking to the ground on his right. He honestly didn't know the answer.

"And since when did you kiss guys?" Yuugi questioned, wishing he could raise an eyebrow without the other following. His leather-loving friend dated a lot - but all of them had been girls. Yuugi always figured the man to be heterosexual.

"I never once said I was straight little one," Atemu turned back to the cute male sitting slightly above him, grinning. "Perhaps there just have been too few boys out of the closet, and I've never really found any of them that were to be interesting outside of a friendship."

Yuugi just shook his head, wondering how the other always seemed to know what he was thinking. Atemu placed his hands on the bed and leaned in closer, grin still on his face. This caused Yuugi to shift, as he was suddenly nervous; he had run out of things to keep Atemu from kissing him. He had wanted this for so long, he was afraid of what the consequences might be if he got carried away only to end up losing his long-time partner in crime.

"A-Atemu, I- are- um-" Yuugi ran a sweaty palm against his pant leg, biting his lip and trying his hardest _not_ to look like an idiot; it was just a little kiss after all. Still, the pale boy found himself failing miserably.

Atemu climbed on to the bed, and crawled his way towards Yuugi slowly. Yuugi tried to back up, but the body of his best friend was soon moving over him, and the only choice he had to keep away was to lie down.

Atemu, now hovering over the petite body of his cute aibou, raised a tan hand to cup the other's cheek. He rubbed Yuugi's face softly with his thumb, leaning in until he could feel the other's ragged breath on his lips. Already Yuugi was panting, and they hadn't even begun kissing yet.

Yuugi pressed into Atemu's touch, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. That felt _so _nice. In his distraction, he didn't notice Atemu moving until he felt warm lips covering his own. His eyes opened in surprise, staring at the other's closed tan eyelids in disbelief. Was Atemu really kissing him? Yuugi felt tempted to pinch himself.

Atemu pulled away after not getting any response from his friend, and worried that maybe Yuugi hadn't wanted a demonstration. Perhaps Yuugi never wanted Atemu to kiss him at all? Atemu opened his eyes and stared into purple orbs, realizing that the boy beneath him seemed to be lost somewhere in his head. Atemu sighed as this was something Yuugi did often, except he never would have thought the other would do so while being kissed.

"Yuugi, you still with me?" Yuugi shook his head, blinking, only to be met with wine-coloured eyes looking down at him with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Um, what?" Yuugi asked as his eyebrows scrunching together as he tried to clear his thoughts and come back to the present.

"Do you often space out when someone is trying to give you the best kiss of your life?" Atemu asked, shifting so he was now leaning on his elbows and effectively covering Yuugi's body with his own.

"Oh, um, sorry Atemu. I was just- Um, I promise not to do it again?" Yuugi finished lamely, trying to ignore the heat from the body lying on his own.

Atemu sighed, and began to rub Yuugi's cheek again. He leaned in, stopping only until his lips brushed Yuugi's soft ones and waited.

It took a moment for Yuugi to realize what Atemu wanted. He lifted his face and pressed his lips against the other's, officially telling his crush without words that he may continue. Atemu applied slight pressure to the pink lips attached to him, before pulling away only to connect them again at another angle. He continued this for a minute, changing angles and switching lips slowly and carefully until he was absolutely positive Yuugi was willing to let him take control and kiss him the way Atemu wanted to.

Atemu pulled back one last time, mingling his breath with Yuugi's, and moved his hand from his friend's cheek to the back of his neck. He trailed his dark fingers upwards, tickling the skin and brushing the small hairs there before tangling them fully into the other's thick mane. His other hand trailed down Yuugi's side to the waist of the boy's pants, before sliding back up and under the hem of the shirt, rubbing the smooth skin hidden there.

Yuugi was panting, desire coursing through his veins as he felt Atemu teasing him and touching him. The room felt unbelievably warm, and he felt a small amount of moisture gather at his hair line and the back of his neck. He licked his lips and stared up into the eyes that he adored, mouth slightly open, inviting the other to his slowly bruising lips.

Atemu felt a shiver run through his body as he soaked up the image of a panting, submissive Yuugi. He felt blood rush down to his nether regions, and he soon lost control. Clenching his fingers slightly in the boy's hair, he bent down and latched onto the inviting bottom lip of his friend. The smoother inner part of their lips connected, and Atemu gave a slight nip to the skin available to him.

Yuugi gasped and pulled away slightly, a weird rush flowing through all his veins and straight to his head. He couldn't identify it though, as he had never felt it before. Atemu gave him no time to ponder, as the man took the opportunity and captured Yuugi's upper lip this time. He slid his tongue behind it, licking over the silky wet skin there before guiding the lip into his mouth, biting it slightly as he pulled it back with him. He released his hold quickly, before pressing their lips together once again and slipping his tongue into the warm mouth of the other.

Yuugi moaned, brought his tongue to meet the other muscle, and licked the bottom of it. Atemu used the bottom part of his tongue to slide over Yuugi's rougher top while Yuugi teased it, before effectively mapping out the rest of the cavern.

The rush Yuugi felt earlier increased ten-fold, leaving him light-headed and extremely blissful. He was sure that if he could, he'd be grinning so wide the Cheshire cat would be impressed. All of his senses were engulfed in Atemu and only Atemu. It was all Yuugi could think, breathe, feel and he wanted it to last forever. He couldn't form a coherent thought, not like he honestly cared. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and ran a hand down under the shirt along the sweaty spine of Atemu, pressing them together further in hopes that added contact would give him more of that blissful feeling.

He was not disappointed.

Atemu was faring no better. His head was swimming in an intoxication of the boy below him. Yuugi tasted so divine, a rare flavour unlike any other that left Atemu craving, needing, _desiring_ for more. He may have been playing the dominant role, but Yuugi held all the cards in his hands; Atemu would do anything the other wanted of him if only for a small taste of the delicacy that was Yuugi. He was addicted. Atemu found that he wanted this high to go on for the rest of his life. He wanted Yuugi, always.

Why had it taken him so long to realise the treasure that had been by his side all along?

Yuugi could no longer sit by submissively and do nothing, and his tongue acted of its own accord, starting a slight swirling duel with Atemu's. When this action brought a deep and delightful moan from his crush, Yuugi's world exploded. He was no longer in his home, in his room, on his bed. There was just Atemu and him and scorching heat mixing with unbearable _lust_. He felt everything else slip away and he couldn't care less.

It was a state of euphoria. Yuugi never felt more complete in his entire life. He wondered randomly what sex with Atemu would do to his body if just kissing him felt this good.

Atemu finally pulled away from the delicious mouth of his small friend, pressing a quick and final kiss onto those petal-like lips before burying his face in the crook of the boy's neck. Both were gasping for air, and they just laid there for a few moments, trying to come back to reality. When Atemu heard Yuugi start giggling hysterically, he pulled back to look into amethyst eyes in slight confusion.

Yuugi was beaming ear to ear, and he brought his hands from behind the other to cup his cheeks instead. He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and when he saw Atemu's concerned gaze, he explained, "That was the best experience in my whole fucking life. I'd kill to feel that way again."

Atemu's eyebrows shot up in disbelief before his face formed a smile of its own. "I'm glad you think so, little one. But please, don't ruin your innocent little mind with thoughts of murder. If you want me to kiss you again, all you have to do is ask."

"Innocent! Pah," Yuugi scoffed, rubbing circles on the face of his friend subconsciously as he felt his breath start to even. When his mind became fully aware of all his crush had said, he boldly wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist, trying to pull their bodies even closer together. "You better keep to that offer, Atemu."

Atemu's smile only widen further, before he leaned in towards Yuugi's face once more. "Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in my entire life. I think I'll just have to keep you forever."

"Is that a promise?"

Atemu's only reply was to kiss Yuugi again, shattering Yuugi's world for a second time.

Yuugi would never doubt authors again.

* * *

(1) - A rose o' sharon (could also be rose of sharon) is a bush that blooms these pale purple (sometimes white, according to Google) flowers. I actually have this plant in my backyard, and every time I see it I think of Yuugi's eyes and the semi similarities in colour.

Review?


	2. Paradox

**Title:** Paradox  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** YamixYuugi  
**Summary:** Yami wants to kiss Yuugi but something's getting in the way.  
**Notes:** AU, shounen-ai. There are a few things you may need to know;  
_Paradox_ - an opinion or statement contrary to commonly accepted opinion. This is just one of many of its definitions, but this is the one that fits the story best.  
_Sensei_ - a title generally given to doctors or teachers.  
_Taaffeite_ - a rare violet or pink jewel. Pronounced: TAR-fite (Yeah, I don't get it either.)  
_Shibuya_ - a ward in Tokyo, one of the fashion centers of Japan, particularly for young people, and is a major nightlife area.  
_Yamanote_ - the JR Yamanote is a train line.  
_Ebisu_ - a neighbourhood in Shibuya.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"You have got to be kidding me! That's not a reason."

"Fine, because I don't want to."

"Yeah, _right_. If that's true, then I'm secretly the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Yami," Yuugi sighed, exasperated. "Egypt isn't ruled by a Pharaoh anymore. You'd know that if you paid attention in my class."

"I do pay attention in your class," the teen replied. "Well, I _try_ to, anyways. It's not my fault you're so-"

"Hey Yuug!" a loud voice interrupted them. The two men looked up, startled.

"Oh, hey Jou," Yuugi replied, his voice rising over the crowd's noise and the music. The said blond moved his way around the groups of people. He soon reached the table his friend occupied.

"What brings you here? I thought-" Jounouchi stopped abruptly when he noticed his smaller friend was not alone. Yuugi looked towards Yami before looking back up at Jou and giving him a small smile.

"Jou, meet Yami. Yami, meet Jou."

"Hey," Jou greeted before sitting next to his friend. He looked across the table to the young-looking Yami.

"Yami is one of my students," Yuugi explained, noticing his friend's curiosity. "He has really crappy grades in my class, so I've been tutoring him after hours."

Jou looked away from the stranger to the man next to him. '_When had Yuugi gotten so rude? Especially to one of his students...'_

He was about to voice his concern when a voice snapped, "I told _Motou-Sensei_ I didn't need help, but the man is awfully stubborn."

Jou's mouth closed as he glanced from Yuugi to Yami and back, raising his eyebrows at the glares the two were giving the other. He wondered what could make his long-time friend act this way. Yuugi hardly got angry.

'_Wouldn't he want to help his students?'_ Jounouchi pondered. _'Unless... maybe this kid is one of those class clowns who purposely doesn't listen in class and is therefore failing. And now Yuugi has to spend all his free time helping this kid, when this Yami guy could be doing fine if he just put the effort in.'_

The more Jou thought about it, the more his friend's anger seemed justified. He nodded, pulling out his thoughts. When he noticed the two other males had yet to cease glaring, he decided to speak up in hopes of distracting them.

"So... why an arcade? Isn't it kind of loud and, um, distracting?"

His words were like magic; the other two immediately snapped their heads to glance at him. Jou thought he saw Yami's narrow crimson eyes widen slightly at his query, but they returned to normal size after he blinked. Maybe he was seeing things?

"Um, well it _is _really close to the school. Plus I share the classroom with Saitou-sensei, and she always likes to come in and do marking as soon as school lets out. Besides, Yami concentrates better when it's one-on-one."

Yami bit his lip to keep from smiling at Yuugi's words. They were supposed to be studying but when it was just the two of them, Yuugi was always as distracted as Yami was around the elder. His heart fluttered at the thought of being the object of Yuugi's desires.

As Yami's gaze drifted downwards to his clasped hands, he about how he was just lucky Yuugi's friend wasn't very observant, or he would've noticed that there were no school books on the table, and that Yami's school bag was on the chair next to him, buckled closed.

"Anyways, it's almost 9:30. Yami, don't you have to be home in a half hour?" Yami looked up, glanced into wide taaffeite-coloured eyes, and fought the urge to glare at the older man again. He always brought up the teen's curfew every time the two met up at the game center after school. In fact, their argument had been about Yami skipping his curfew and hanging out at Yuugi's, which of course was rejected by the other.

Yami knew Yuugi wanted him as much as he wanted Yuugi. Over the year, the two had become friends, and both eventually developed feelings that went beyond that, but the elder refused to act on it.

"It's wrong," he would say. "Not only am I eight years your senior, but I am also your sensei. And don't forget we're both males."

Yes, how could Yami _ever_ forget that? He couldn't when Yuugi repeated it like doing so was the only way to survive. Yami wasn't sure if the man he loved was trying to convince him, or himself.

"Um, it was nice meeting you," Jou said to Yami, breaking another moment of silence. Yami quickly moved his eyes from Yuugi to the blond, clearing away his thoughts. He nodded, standing up, pushing the chair back so the legs squeaked against the floor, and shouldering his bag.

"I'll see you around, Jou," Yuugi said, standing up as well and grabbing his own bag.

"Wait, why are you leaving?"

"I have marking to do. Plus, tomorrow is still a school day, and staying up late before I have to go to work doesn't seem very smart," Yuugi replied, glancing at his black-banded watch.

Yami held back a laugh at how much Yuugi's words reminded him of a reprimanding parent, and the man didn't even realize it. Yami wondered if that happened when you spent so much time around boring old people who spent their lives trying to teach a bunch of kids who didn't want to learn. He shuddered inwardly, swearing to never become a teacher.

Yami and Yuugi made their way through the arcade's crowds, trying to stick together as they made their way to leave. Almost on instinct, Yami reached toward the body in front of him, and grabbed Yuugi's hand, in a subconscious effort not to lose sight of the small man. He was surprised that instead of pulling away, Yuugi tightened the grip, rubbing slow circles on Yami's hand with his thumb as he led the way out. When they reached the doors and outside into the cool night air though, Yuugi dropped his hand, almost like it burned him.

Yuugi sighed and glanced up at the sky, and was disappointed for a moment that he lived in such a big city as Tokyo. With all the neon signs, skyscrapers and billboards, the stars were never in sight. Having grown up in the small town of Domino, this little fact always gave the teacher a small sense of nostalgia.

Shaking his head, he crossed the crowded street, Yami following quietly. In the Shibuya district, night life was always abundant, and tonight was no different. Thousands of people moved to and fro, one large group of bodies bunched in-between large buildings, separating quickly only when it was time for the vehicle traffic to move.

Once again Yuugi wished for his hometown.

Looking at his feet, Yami didn't pay any attention to where he was going. He knew his way back to the Yamanote station to reach his home in Ebisu off by heart. That and he trusted Yuugi to not let him wander off. His eyes unwillingly drifted to that ivory hand he had been holding earlier at the thought of Yuugi, and he fought the temptation to hold that small soft body part, not wanting to make Yuugi mad.

Glancing up, he silently cursed the world and the people within it for its messed up society. What was so wrong about two males being in love with each other? Since when was love any different for gays? Ancient Greeks approved of it; or so he gathered from the myths studied in Yuugi's class. Their gods had often dabbled in both hetero and homosexual relationships. When did things change? Why?

If only society wasn't made up of millions of narrow-minded idiots. Then Yuugi wouldn't have been so afraid to be with him.

He sighed, _'I forgot the part of him being my senior. As if our situation wasn't bad enough.' _He shook his head, and was vaguely aware of joining Yuugi on the train; he hadn't even realized they reached the station yet. _'That shouldn't matter though. I am almost legal, and I can most certainly think for myself. I know how I feel.'_ He glanced sideways to the beautiful man next to him as their arms were pushed together with the large crowd in the car of the train. _'It shouldn't matter. It doesn't matter. Not to me. Let people stare and judge. As long as Yuugi is by my side, I can easily turn a blind eye to them.'_

Yuugi checked his watch again, and began to worry when he noticed that Yami was late. He should have taken more responsibility and not let them argue over trivial things. Instead, he should have escorted Yami out of the arcade around 8:30. He bit his bottom lip, feeling guilty for making the teen break his curfew, and evidently get in trouble, just so he could steal more time in his company. But with the ending of the school year on the horizon, and inevitably Yami's graduation, Yuugi began to feel desperate. He feared the fact that he would soon no longer be able to see the teen's smiling face every day while the other went to college. His heart hurt at the thought of being out of Yami's life altogether.

Life just _had _to be difficult, didn't it?

Both males exited the train in shared silence, neither speaking up as they made their way down their daily routine path towards Yami's home. The silence was uncomfortable, though, both knowing the turmoil that spun in the other's mind. All too soon, like every night, they reached the alley between Yami's home and an empty building for sale. Yuugi stopped walking, and Yami followed suit.

"Sorry for making you late," Yuugi said quietly, moving his bag to his other hand.

"Don't worry about it. If I cared, I would have mentioned something."

"Still," Yuugi said, looking into Yami eyes. "You're going to get into trouble because of me."

Before Yami could reply, Yuugi dropped his bag, wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and pulled him in for a hug. Yami stood there, doing nothing for a moment while his brain slowly caught up with him and the situation he was in. Once he realized that yes, Yuugi was in fact hugging him; he lifted his arms up and wound them around the elder's shoulders, burying his head in the crook of the other's neck.

As Yuugi was about to pull away – there was a couple staring down the alley at them from the street, and he didn't want to cause any undesired attention – he was suddenly yanked forward and somehow ended up pinning Yami against the wall.

"Yami, there are people watching," he hissed, staring wide-eyed at the couple who looked like they weren't sure of what they were seeing, but didn't move away.

"I don't care."

"Yeah, well you will when I'm arrested for sexually assaulting a minor," Yuugi snapped, a blush appearing on his cheeks at the proximity of the student and the words that had just poured out of his mouth.

"Even if something happens – which it won't – everything will work out in the end," Yami replied, never removing his eyes off the man in front of him.

"How can you remain so confident?" Yuugi questioned quietly, turning his gaze from the strangers back to his pupil.

"Because I love you," Yami answered smoothly, his breath fanning over Yuugi's face and clouding the teacher's senses. Yuugi's heart did a small flip-flop (which he never thought could actually happen until that point) as he drank in the confession. It was so wrong. But then why did it feel so damn right?

"Kiss me?" Yami asked, his hand coming up to rub the other's cheek.

"Yami," Yuugi tried at a last-ditch attempt to stop the dangerous encounter. He knew if this happened, there would be no turning back. "People-"

"Didn't I tell you I didn't care?" Yami interrupted, his thumb tracing Yuugi's pale jaw-line. Yuugi nodded, and swallowed thickly. "Now, are you going to kiss me or leave me standing here all night?"

* * *

Mwahahaha. You must use your own imagination and figure out what happens next. (:

And the note about the Greek gods is true, especially little Apollo. He loved the men.

I also know I used a weird and probably almost unheard of jewel to describe Yuugi's eyes, but I got bored with the redundant amethyst.

Review and I'll give you a million dollars! -cough.-


	3. Pit

**Title:** Gay Boy  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** YuugixAtemu with one-sided AnzuxYuugi  
**Summary:** She should be happy he found someone to love, right?  
**Notes:** AU, shounen-ai. Any run-on sentences were intentional.  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own, you can't sue.

* * *

_She was sitting on her legs, back against a lone old and withered tree. The tree was bare, leaving the branches to spread out in a crooked and disarrayed manner. The girl's head was bent, arms encircled around her chest. Silence surrounded the area, black being the only colour seen for miles._

_The girl clenched her fists against her shirt as she lifted her ocean eyes to assess the world around her. Aside from the tree behind her, she was all alone. She was also enclosed in a dome, or so it seemed; its walls barely visible against the darkness outside it. The tree stood in the middle of the small space, its roots clearly visible against the dark ground, digging south although there was no clear distinction between the surface on which the girl sat, and the black that they descended into .It looked like a weird optical illusion that gave her a slight headache as she looked down._

_Looking away, she hesitantly stood, the breath leaving her lips being the only sound that resounded in the dome. She blinked a few times, slowly dropping her arms limply to her sides. _

"_Hello?" She called out, but her voice barely made it above a whisper._

_A few moments of silence passed after her quiet plea for another presence when a figure slowly appeared on the other side of the walls. It was hazy as it made its hesitant approach, but soon enough the girl was able to make out the shape. It was short boy, his pale skin contrasting the shadows from which he came from. In no time the girl was able to recognize him._

_She called out his name, and rushed to the wall to be as near him as she could. She put her hand fully against the dome, and repeated his name, this time louder to the point she was almost shouting. He blinked his alluring eyes once slowly, and gave her a sad smile. The girl was confused, and asked him where she was, asked him to help her. _

_The sad smile stayed in place for only a moment longer, his eyes staring straight at her. They held remorse in them, as if he couldn't help his friend who was enclosed in isolation. _

_His head turned suddenly to his right, the sad smile quickly being replaced by a huge grin. The prisoner followed his gaze to find another figure had appeared on the other side; another friend, though not as close to the girl's heart as the one who stood directly in front of her. Both men on the outside looked similar and different; the second had darker skin and darker eyes. His face too held a large smile, it breaking only to form a single word; reading his lips the girl was able to tell it was the name she had called out only seconds ago. His eyes were only for the paler version of himself._

_Her head snapped back to her first visitor as she saw him move toward the newcomer. She called his name once more, although this time in quiet curiosity. She saw them embrace hands, turn their backs to her and walk away, as if they never even knew she was there at all. The girl watched them disappear, hand still against the wall that prevented her from following her friends._

_Anzu had never felt more alone or abandoned. _

She awoke with a loud gasp, body flying upwards in a sitting position while her hand flew to her chest. Her mind slowly followed her, shaking the sleepiness to help her realize her surroundings. Anzu was in bed, in her room, in the world of reality and colour.

Once her rapidly beating heart slowed down, she lifted both hands to her eyes and rubbed them, removing all fears from the nightmare she had just experienced. She stopped her motions only when her eyelids began to hurt, and glanced at the clock. It was much too early for any normal and sane young adult to be up, but Anzu didn't feel like letting her mind succumb to unconsciousness again.

She swung her legs off the side of her bed, and forced her body to cooperate with her demand for it to stand. She tip-toed to her door and opened it slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. A glance to the closed door across from her room told her her parents were still asleep. She sighed quietly, and entered the hall, shutting the bedroom door as slowly as she had opened it.

Making her way gingerly down the stairs to the kitchen, Anzu couldn't stop the annoyance that was creeping its way into her mind. Last night had been one too many nightmares, and she no longer had the patience to put up with the lack of sleep. She had to put an end to it and confront her friend. She only hoped he would listen, and no matter the result, remain her close companion in the future.

* * *

This situation wasn't helping her any.

Anzu was sitting at a cramped table in the widely known (or at least in Domino) fast-food grease kingdom known as Burger World. All her friends were there – Jounouchi, Honda, Yuugi, Atemu, Ryou and Shizuka – sitting with her, leaving almost no space for breathing. Jounouchi and Honda were currently arguing and shoving down large amounts of calories in their throats. Shizuka was trying to get her brother to behave like a normal citizen in the restaurant, and Ryou's face looked slightly worried despite the smile plastered on it.

But what was the one thing that was ruining Anzu's plans? Atemu and Yuugi were all over each other. And not even in a teen-hormone-raging way either. The two were not practically shoving tongues down the other's throat, nor were they throwing themselves on top of the built-in table, ripping at clothes. No, they sat side by side, hands joined and eyes blocking out everything but themselves. They seemed to be in some kind of private conversation, throwing small smiles to whatever was said; Anzu couldn't hear them over the ruckus of her two loudest friends.

She was starting to feel desperate. She needed to tell Yuugi about her feelings _now_, before she went half-way across the planet for college and also before her lack of sleep drove her mad. But she could feel her resolve slipping every second she watched the two love birds from the other side of the booth. Her heart clenched painfully when she saw Yuugi lean over to place a soft kiss on Atemu's cheek before sliding out of the seat and heading across the restaurant to the bathrooms.

Anzu wanted her friend to be happy, really she did. And she knew Atemu treated him well. But this wasn't a matter of a friend dating someone who was a complete asshole and needed sense knocked into them. No, this was about the fact that Anzu and Yuugi had been friends for the longest time, and she needed to let him know his options. That sounded bad, but she couldn't find another way to put it. She was in love with him, and she could no longer sit back and bite her tongue. If anything she owed it to Yuugi to tell; they never kept secrets from one another.

She also knew if she kept her feelings inside, she'd either implode or explode and do something she'd end up regretting. With that thought in mind, Anzu shoved her way around her friends' bodies and headed to the washrooms. She stood just outside of them, leaning her back against the wall and crossing her ankles and arms.

She was really going to do it today. Her nerves were making her thoughts go haywire and her stomach muscles clench as butterflies bombarded it from the inside. It wasn't long before fear started setting in and that didn't help her stomach any. What if he rejected her? Or worse, didn't want to be her friend anymore? She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. It wasn't time to be questioning herself now.

"Anzu? Are you okay?"

She turned to the voice, only to find the object of her thoughts staring at her, concern etched all over his face. _God, does he have to use those eyes on me? _Anzu had to fight the temptation to grab him, pull him close, and kiss him with all of her heart.

"Can we talk?" She glanced around the crowded restaurant. "Preferably somewhere alone, it's really noisy in here."

"Um, alright."

She led him out the doors, and walked around the corner of Burger World to a small little alley that was covered with garbage and graffiti. Not the best place for a love confession, but it was too late to turn back now. If she didn't tell him today, she was never going to do it.

"Anzu?" Yuugi was leaning towards her, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. _Just like Yuugi, always worrying about other people_. She sighed.

"Yuugi," She took a deep breath. "Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy, so I'll just tell it to you straight. I-" She hesitated, the words suddenly not being able to form in her mouth; so much for telling it to him straight.

"Just tell me, I won't think of you any differently, if that's what you're scared of." He had a small smile of reassurance plastered on his face. _Ha, if only he knew. He'd be taking those words back._

"I'm in love you, Yuugi." _There._ It popped out of her mouth suddenly, like some sort of word vomit. She had to clench her fists to stop her hands from coming to her mouth.

After a few moments of silence, Anzu started to feel nervous. Her hands began to shake and she brushed a side of her short brown hair behind her ear. More silence. She started chewing on her bottom lip. Even more silence and all he did was stare at her. Anzu snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you're with Atemu and I know he loves you and everything, but so do I and I just couldn't _not_ tell you because I kept having these nightmares and every time I saw you I just wanted to grab you and hold you close, but of course I couldn't actually _do _that so I didn't. And we've been friends for so long and you're always there for me, I mean, how could I not fall for you? You're so kind and funny and you're just so-"

"Anzu," Yuugi said, no longer staring at her but looking at her steadily. Those violet eyes were so beautiful. "You're rambling."

She took a deep breath, "Right. Sorry."

After another moment of silence, his eyes were starting to turn pitiful. God, that wasn't a good sign. The fear she felt earlier came back with a vengeance and Anzu suddenly had the urge to find a deep hole and hide in there forever.

"I love Atemu, Anzu." The words were spoken slowly, as if he wanted to get the message across but was scared of hurting her.

She looked down at her beat up sneakers and nodded. She suddenly felt dumb. Of course he loved Atemu. He was dating the man, was he not? She swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked a few times to prevent herself from crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after staring at her shoes for a few minutes. "I guess it's better this way."

"Anzu-"

"No, Yuugi." She glanced up at him and raised a hand to halt him. Yuugi felt compelled to start apologizing himself as he saw her eyes shining with unshed tears. He felt guilty, and wished she never felt that way, that her feelings never surpassed friendship. He didn't want to be the reason she cried.

"It's okay, really. But..." She trailed off, and her hand fell to her side. She glanced away to the right and after a few moments, held one arm with the other so it was crossing her stomach. "I think it would be best if we stopped hanging out, at least for now."

It was ironic. Anzu had been so worried it would be Yuugi who told her he didn't want to see her anymore, and here she was, telling him that. But she couldn't see any other option. Being around him was slowly driving her into madness.

Yuugi was quiet before he let out a dismayed, "_Why?_"

She stared at the pile of trash by her feet for a moment before answering him, noticing vaguely the amounts of half-eaten burgers mashed together. That would explain the awful smell radiating the alleyway.

"Because," She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I love you, Yuugi. And it hurts to sit around and watch you with someone else when all I want is for you to feel the same way about me. It _hurts_. So can you blame me for wanting to distance myself from something that causes me pain?"

He didn't answer. She didn't expect him to.

"It's not like I'm saying we should stop being friends – that would be stupid and I don't think I could do it. But... I'm leaving in a little bit to go to America for school. I think distance would help me. I don't want to cut you out of my life, but I can't just stop how I feel. So, I was thinking that maybe we should stop hanging out until I leave, and then we could just continue talking long-distance. And hopefully when I come back for my winter break, I'll be ready to hang out with you without wanting more."

Anzu was surprised at how well she was taking this. She would've figured she'd be sobbing loud and obnoxiously and running away to that hole she was thinking about a few minutes before.

Yuugi was quiet, and he shifted his gaze to his own shoes. He looked sad, as if he wanted to cry too. At least that meant he didn't hate her. He sighed, before nodding in understanding. Yuugi didn't want to lose a friend, but he didn't want to hurt a friend, either.

"Thank you, Yuugi."

"I'm sorry, Anzu."

"Don't be." The lightness in her tone caused him to look up at her, and he was surprised to find a genuine smile on her lips. "It's not your fault you love someone. Just know if he hurts you, I'll kill him before Jounouchi and Honda get a chance."

Yuugi smiled up at her. He highly doubted Anzu could actually win in a fight against Atemu, but knowing her she'd lecture him until his ears bled before kicking him where the sun don't shine. It was one of his favourite things about her; she wouldn't let anyone hurt her friends without doing something about it.

"Now why don't you go back inside? I don't think we want to leave Jou and Honda without a good supervisor in there too long. They'll probably end up ordering the whole menu."

They both laughed, although there was tone of sadness behind it. They said their goodbyes, and Yuugi headed back inside while Anzu went home.

Later that night, Anzu had the most peaceful sleep in a long while.

* * *

Sorry about the ending.

Reviews make the world go round.


	4. Alphabet Soup

**Title:** Alphabet Soup  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** Yuugi/Mystery  
**Summary:** Life had a weird way of explaining itself.  
**Notes:** Can be AU. You can pair Yuugi up with whomever you wish. I know I promised a cute puzzleshipping drabble to be next, but this one finished itself before the other, so here it is.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

* * *

As of late, Sugoroku Mutou had been worried about his young grandson. Today was no different.

The young teen bounded into the kitchen, a huge smile on his lips as he hummed tunelessly and opened the white fridge. Sugoroku sat at the table with his favourite tomato soup with English alphabetical letters, watching his daughter's only child warily. He wasn't sure what had changed so suddenly. One day Yuugi had been a shy, quiet yet friendly boy, and the next he was a confident, smiling yet still friendly – dare he say it? – man.

The youngest Mutou pulled out a bottle of water, opening it as he turned and kicked the door shut with his foot. After taking a sip of water, his amethyst eyes noticed his grandfather's similar ones were staring at him.

"What's the matter, Jii-chan?" Yuugi asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking.

Sugoroku only broke eye contact, shook his head and took another spoonful of his soup. Even when faced with another emotion such as curiosity, the wild-haired teen was still smiling so brightly. The elder could have almost sworn that such a smile was fuelled by the glowing light that always seemed to be radiating out of the younger; yet another thing that had started recently.

As Yuugi shrugged and began to walk out of the room, resuming his humming, Sugoroku knew he should have been able to realize what all of these changes must have meant for his grandson. What powerful emotion left someone to seemingly be walking on air?

Looking down while scooping his next bite of the soup, the elderly male froze at the word displayed so innocently on his silverware.

A simple four-letter word from the alphabet soup had ironically answered his mental query, spelling it out simply: l-o-v-e.

Eating the word up, the man shook his head with a slight smile as he couldn't help but notice how life had a weird way of explaining itself.

* * *

REVIEW OR I WILL SEND CHARLIE THE UNICORN AFTER YOU.

No, I'm just kidding...

Or am I?


	5. Weak

**Title:** Weak  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Rating:** T, for safety  
**Pairing(s):** SetoxJou  
**Summary:** Love was a weakness, something Seto couldn't afford. But maybe just this once, he could allow himself to be weak, if only for the love of a 'puppy.'  
**Notes:** AU, shounen-ai.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO. No, really.

* * *

Oxytocin: _def._ the hormone that is released during labour, effectively providing the woman's body with milk, and contracts the muscles in the uterine walls, helping with delivery. It is also the hormone that causes the formation of maternal behaviour. Also sometimes called the 'cuddle hormone,' Oxytocin is released during sexual intercourse. This creates a bond between the two humans, and after repeated sex, Oxytocin can be released at the mere sight of the other, strengthening the bond and making that partner preferable over others to the human. Therefore, monogamy is also the cause of this hormone.

Knowing all forms of love were just a chemical reaction in the brain, Kaiba Seto firmly believed in the unimportance of such a feeling. Whenever he felt the comings of a crush, he immediately forced his body to ignore its instincts. Seto believed in science, the power of it, and the reality of it.

Mind over matter: The key to safety, independence, and strength. It was what helped him become the powerful CEO he was today, after all. Having no weakness provided him to be invincible. And love was weakness.

However, as of late, his body seemed to be ignoring the mind. There was one person who broke through his hard composure, and apparently caused Oxytocin to be released in his mind at crazy rates. Seto found himself stuttering, smiling, blushing, and even being _tender and caring_ in the presence of this one being.

His younger brother swore the apocalypse was starting when he saw his behaviour.

The most troubling thing was Seto couldn't understand what made this human more special than the rest. The other was brash, disrespectful, hot-headed, and argumentative. He constantly pushed on Seto's buttons, and the CEO could barely stand the boy's presence.

It was only when Seto's vision was not blurred by red that he could see the desirable side of the blond boy that caused his bodily chemicals to go haywire. The male was kind, protective and loyal to his close friends, much like a dog. His amber eyes were like liquid gold, displaying clearly the heart the blond tried not to wear on his sleeve.

He was alluring.

He was interesting.

He was daring.

And Seto wanted to make this entity his, only his, forever his.

Kaiba Seto was willing to be weak, if just this once.

All for the love of a 'puppy.'

* * *

**A/N:** So, once again it is not a YYY fic, but I promise the one I said was coming is on its way. I'm currently editing it, and I'm almost done, so it should be up in the next few days.

I also posted that rated 'M' BxR fic I had mentioned, so if you happen to like Bakura torturing people, you might want to check it out.

Gosh, self-promotion is so pathetic.

Anyways, on a random note: I literally just got back form seeing the movie _Inception_ (I DO NOT OWN, OKAY?) and it was amazing! Really, you have to see it if you haven't yet. Great movie.

Flames are lame.

Constructive criticism is helpful.

Reviews are for cool people.

Be a cool person. (PEER PRESSURE!)


	6. Monster

**Title:** Monster  
**Genre:** Tragedy/Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** ?/?  
**Summary:** He was a monster. And she was his plaything; a title she reinforced herself.  
**Notes:** AU, and you have to guess the characters because I think the mention of names would ruin the effect I want. I did have characters in mind when I wrote it, though. Not shounen-ai. _**WARNING:**_ very strong subject matter, so please do not read if you are younger than 13.

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible. _

* * *

_"You're lucky I even bother with you."_

She stood in front of the bathroom, in only a ripped grey tank and black underwear, staring at her body, arms wrapping around it.

_"No one else would."_

She dragged her right hand's fingers up the opposite bicep, staring blankly at the marked skin. The colours against her porcelain skin were almost... beautiful in contradiction. She glided her fingers down, stretching the left arm out and down as they passed over bigger and bigger marks.

_"You disgust me."_

Slowly, she raised her eyes to gaze into her reflection's identical ones. It was almost funny; her eyes were so shiny and pretty when she was crying. The black surrounding one of them brought out their colour even more.

_"You try telling anyone again and I swear I'll burn you, you fucking bitch!"_

Her gaze drifted down to her left hip, and she traced the raised pink scars there. They were a reminder; they told her what she must never forget. One group read: imperfection. Another read: hush. The words were marred with several other scars that drove across the hip in perfect lines.

The only perfection on her entire body.

People noticed her change, of course. It wasn't exactly invisible. She was skinnier than she should be; the result of her attempt to die by starvation. She had dark circles under her eyes; the result from staying up to cry silently. And of course, there were the bruises.

_"You're my good little girl. Aren't you, cunt?"_

She had tried to beg him at first. Now as she stared at her reflection, feeling oddly empty and numb, she realized that that was a stupid waste of breath. He wouldn't listen. He was a monster.

Then what did that make her for not stopping it?

_Weak/loser/baby/pathetic/wasteful/disgusting/bitch._

It made her his plaything. A title she reinforced herself.

She took the tank top off, but left her bra on as she picked up the pocket knife she had stolen from the bedside table. It opened with a quick flick of her wrist. She had done this many times.

_Weak/loser/baby/pathetic/wasteful/disgusting/bitch._

At first the cutting actually helped, oddly enough. But now it did nothing. The emotions were immune to its effects.

This time, though, she was not aiming for release.

She took the blade and held over her heart. She sneered at her reflection, almost daring it to try and stop her. When nothing happened, she dug the blade in and dragged across her skin, not bothering to register the painful pinch.

She made an 'x' at the top of her left breast, and placed the knife back down on the counter. With the same numbed movements, she took a bunch of toilet paper and held it over the wounds, not wanting to get blood everywhere.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_She looked up at her group of 'friends,' and smiled falsely. "I'm fine. Peachy, really. Don't worry about me hon. Just tired."_

_"Oh... okay. If you're sure."_

_"I am."_

_"We're here for you, you know."_

_"Of course." _

The tall woman cocked her head to the side and watched her reflection do the same. She picked up the silver scissors that sat next to the knife, brought it up to a lock of her hair and snipped.

The hair tumbled down and piled at her feet. There was a wave of something, and suddenly she felt invincible. She laughed a little hysterically, and cut an even larger chunk off, closer to the scalp.

He had always loved her hair.

When she was done, her head was sporting a chunky look - short and completely ugly. She loved it.

_"You don't deserve love. Don't delude yourself."_

She picked up the knife again, and held it up to the side of her neck.

She felt free for the first time in a long time.

It was the last thing she felt, and then there was truly nothing.

Liberty was such a beautiful thing.

* * *

_Review?_


	7. Reflections

**Title:** Reflections  
**Genre:** General/Supernatural  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** MM if you squint and tilt your head a little to the right.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, he'd talk to it. Tell it his secrets. It never acknowledged him before, but today was different. And when it reached out to him, he found himself reaching back.  
**Notes:** AU, not much of a pairing. Interpret as you will. This one is a little odd. I also know I didn't really use paragraph format, but too bad.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, do you think I would be writing on FanFiction, and wishing summer wasn't almost over? No, I'd be rolling around in money in some part of Japan, writing more YGO scenes in which puzzleshipping is so obvious, yet somehow still subtle enough not to get hordes of homophobes coming to burn my house down.

* * *

It was a weird habit he had since he was a kid.

Every time he passed one, he _had_ to pause and stare, even if it was only for a moment.

He never had any idea as to why he did this, but he never once questioned it.

Perhaps he was a narcissist. After all, who else is so obsessed with their reflection?

But that didn't seem... right to Malik. He just knew there was more to it than mere vanity.

He found an odd comfort with his reflection, almost like it was another presence, another being altogether. He always felt safe once he spent some time staring at the mirror.

Sometimes, though he'd never admit this to anyone, he'd talk to it. He'd tell it all his secrets, and he knew that his reflection was listening. That it actually cared.

That it would protect him.

It was what he was doing at that very moment, actually. He was talking quietly to the mirror-being, sitting on the floor in his bedroom, back against the wooden door and staring to the reflection next to him that was provided by his floor-length mirror. Music was playing in the background, very loudly so there was no chance of anyone hearing him.

Today though, was different.

When he first looked back on that single moment, he wasn't sure what could've been so different. Perhaps it was because he was turning sixteen that day? Was it because he had sat there for a few hours with the mirror? Or was it because the secret he was spilling was about how lonely he really was; something he kept even from the presence?

Whatever the reason, as Malik's pale lavender eyes gazed back into their twin's, something happened.

The reflection's eyes narrowed. Malik's did not.

In fact, his got wider at seeing this.

And then, his other self reached out to him.

And he reached back.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, odd. The idea came to me while I was dancing and getting ready in front of my own mirror. Weird, huh?

Anyways, like I mentioned in the disclaimer, my summer is almost over. Actually, in a week I'll be starting school again. Oh joy. Hopefully this won't interrupt my writing (Okay, it probably won't. Knowing me, I'll be writing rather than studying.) but if it does, I should let you know I never plan on abandoning a story or this collection.

Also, this weekend I _may_ be going on a trip to Toronto. It's several hours away, so if we do go, I'll get tons of writing done on the drive there and back. (I can plug the computer into my mom's car.) I am hoping we do go, because I need a good excuse to just write non-stop for a few hours, and I'd like to do something with my summer before it's back to the penitentiary known as school. So, if we do go, I will hopefully have a bunch of updates ready for this collection. Also, I will try to get this one story typed out so I may post it up.

I don't think I will update again this week, but if we do go to Toronto, I will probably have one next week.

Review, pretty please? Even if it's just to tell me I have a weird imagination or something. :D


	8. Kokoro

**Title: **Kokoro**  
Genre: **Romance, I guess? **  
Rating: **K+**  
Pairing(s):** YYY**  
Summary: **Light and Darkness finally become whole; mind, heart and soul.**  
Notes: **Another kinda weird one (but maybe I just have low confidence?). Anyways, shounen-ai and semi-AU. Yami Yuugi/Atemu is called either 'the other' or 'mou hitori no boku.' Yuugi, on the other hand, is referred to as 'he, him, his' etc. The title generally means 'heart', but can also be used as 'mind', 'spirit', or the 'essence of the soul.' Or so Google says.**  
Disclaimer: **Bite me.**  
**

* * *

**Part I: Mind**

It's done.

He's finally completed it: the Puzzle.

The Puzzle grants his wish and the other's as well.

Friendship and freedom.

They become connected.

It's a partnership: the other protects, and he keeps the other free.

When they finally meet, it's only for strategies.

Planning, sharing; it's a business deal.

No emotions.

Just a give and take to boost strengths and hide weaknesses.

And when the battle is over, introductions are made and they get to know one another.

They talk, and they play the game.

The other still protects his charge, and he still keeps the other from the Puzzle.

Soon, hero-worship and distant admiring becomes more.

They share a mind and a body, but they begin to understand the person on the other side of the hall.

They cross, share thoughts and feelings, and it's no longer a partnership:

It's a friendship.

The two minds merge.

* * *

**Part II: Heart**

Playful teasing and harmless banter:

It's as easy as breathing.

His outside friends meet _mou hitori no boku_; the one from the Puzzle.

Soon, he begins to share his entire life with the other.

Memories become shared, and soon enough emotions as well.

He can mask so much to the outside world, but inside his mind, his heart is on his sleeve.

The other knows this, sees this.

The other knows what truly lies in the deep crevices of his being, his mind, his _soul_.

He doesn't just want a friendship.

He absolutely adores, cares, admires _mou hitori no boku_.

And the other feels the same.

They joke: one is of light, the other of dark; two halves of a whole.

They share secrets, and he gives the other his heart: the closest he feels they can come to being together.

The other wishes to do the same, but he doesn't have one.

But it's okay, because they can share a heart.

They can share everything: friends, family, feelings, minds, memories, lives.

Forever.

It surpasses a friendship.

Their heart thumps audibly for both to hear.

* * *

**Part III: Soul**

Neither was sure how it happened.

Suddenly their mouths are crashing together in the privacy of their minds,

And it's absolute bliss.

They're in heaven, and can't think of anything more beautiful than this.

But within seconds, it's not enough.

They need to be closer, closer, closer.

They push their bodies together, but once again the feeling does not last.

They remove anything getting in the way, only to end up with the same result.

They open their minds, trying to share their love and connect on another level.

Soon, the bond between the minds strengthens, and their souls start to jump through it, trying to merge.

They have no control over them; their souls push and pull, yank and tug to reach the other.

They cannot feel the physical – or even mental – world anymore, just the presence of their other self.

Closer, closer, closer.

They meet, and finally, finally, they become one.

They float in the being of each other, and they take back their earlier words.

_This_ was heaven, _this _was bliss, euphoria.

This was happiness and love and sunshine and moonlight.

Neither knew where one started and the other began.

In the end, they connected and shared.

Light and Darkness became a whole.

Mind, heart and soul.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey you. Secret reader over there, enjoying my story (or maybe not). I see you. Well, not really. But I know you're there. Review, dammit! It's really not hard. Just press a little button, and then press some keys, and BAM! You've reviewed! Shocking, isn't it?

So then why don't you ever do it? Do you have nothing to say?

It's not hard to say "I liked it," or "Um, that was weird." Hell, even "You could do better," would work. I don't see why so many people never review.

Poor authors (not just me) who take their time to write and would really like to know what you readers thought of their stories never get to.

Please, fight the laziness!

REVIEW!


	9. Black Ice

Apparently the owner of the Redbootton program is starting to take better responsibility, so I am back for now. Hopefully things will be under control. And if not, you know where I'll be (my LJ - link is in profile).

**Title:** Black Ice  
**Genre:** Tragedy/Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** YYY  
**Summary:** Winter is a wonderland. Or so Yugi thought.  
**Notes:** AU, shounen-ai and English dub names. Black ice is a really thin patch of ice that is generally invisible to the eye because it has the appearance of the surface below it. It is usually found on roads and walkways. Character death!

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

* * *

Winter.

The coldest season of the year.

Three months of a hidden sun behind gray clouds.

Frozen rain drifts down to coat the world in glistening white.

It's a Wonderland.

Or so Yugi thought.

* * *

"I love you," a soft voice whispered from the right of him. Yami turned to his companion, offering the boy a large smile before repeating the same words. In response, Yugi smiled softly, his purple irises shining as his hair blew around him from the wind soaring through the open window. His ears and face were tainted with red from the cold air, but Yugi didn't seem to mind.

As Yami stared, he fell into a trance-like state, remembering the feel of Yugi's cotton skin and feather lips. The other male was absolutely breath-taking; Yami always seemed to lose his train of thought with just one glance from him.

There was a jerk of the vehicle they were in, and Yami tore his gaze from Yugi to look out the windshield, gripping the steering wheel tighter. A wave of panic hit him as he realized the car was sliding right to left. Adrenaline pumped through his veins quickly, making time slow down. The sounds of wheels screeching and crunching reached his ears, and he looked to his right again almost out of instinct.

_Yugi..._

The smaller man was gripping his seat belt like it was a lifeline, also looking at him. A moment later, Yugi's wide eyes snapped to the windshield and impossibly rounded larger. Yami looked out the window to the slightly spinning world to notice they were heading straight towards a large eighteen wheeler.

_Yugi..._

Out of pure protective instinct, Yami jerked the wheel right, forcing the sliding car into a horizontal position with the road. The vehicle was completely out of control, and the truck driver's face was full of dread; it didn't seem like the truck was stopping.

Hearing a scream from the boy next to him, Yami leaned over to cover him as much as he could. He would burn in hell for years before he let his love be in danger.

Time caught back up to itself again, wiping away the clarity and turtle's pace. The other vehicle slammed into Yami's side of his car, crunching metal and pushing the smaller automobile forward along with it, sliding on the slippery pavement as well, before both came to a halt.

Within a breath after the whole ordeal, the world outside entered a silence that not even birds dared to break.

* * *

His head was simultaneously pinching and pulsing. Groaning, he slowly blinked his eyes open, only to squint as the smoke started to make them burn. He swallowed a mouthful of a thick substance, vaguely recognizing the metallic taste of blood.

In a slight state of shock, Yugi took in his surroundings almost in an objective way. In his direct line of sight, the once smooth front window of Yami's car was covered in several spider web cracks. There was white smoke rising to the gray sky from under the hood; there was also a thick layer seeping in from somewhere, but Yugi didn't pay much notice to it.

There was not much damage to his side of the vehicle, but the entire left wall had been pushed in and compacted. The steering wheel and airbag were turned completely to the right side, wires showing. The left door was bent inward so much that it covered the driver's left arm and leg from view.

"Yami, you have to call 911," Yugi told his boyfriend, his voice cracking. He wiped the trail of blood that had started to descend his chin as he spoke, then licked his lips.

Yami didn't respond. In fact, Yami wasn't even moving.

After the few moments it took for Yugi to realize this, something seemed to click in his brain, making reality snap at him like a rubber band.

The car must have hit a patch of ice – probably black ice because neither had seen any on the expanse of the street ahead of them – and started to lose control. When Yami had realized that they were going to collide with that rig, he turned the car so he took the brunt of the collision, and Yugi remained relatively unharmed...

The very thought made Yugi choke out a sob.

He raised his hand to Yami's shoulder, only to have his body lock down temporarily as a sharp bolt of pain travelled through it to his head. He blinked once as he regained control, and his arm continued its path before resting on Yami.

Yugi didn't want to shake the man in fear of harming him further, so he tried to turn in his chair, only to realize the seat belt was attempting to become one with his skin. Using his free hand, he reached down and pressed the red button, freeing himself of the restrictive grip. His body was sore and probably bruised from where the belt had dug in.

Deciding to check himself over before Yami (after all, what use would he be to Yami if he passed out before being able to help the man?) Yugi looked down to assess his state. Other than several cuts and small bruises, the only thing he'd really have to worry about was the large bruise and possible cracked ribs from the seat belt. Raising his right – and free – hand to his face, he blindly felt for any injuries. His lip was split deeply, causing him to either wipe his chin every minute or swallow blood. Sliding his finger upwards, he also felt a large bump and the warm wetness of another gash on his forehead.

Yugi thought these as unimportant, so he turned towards his unconscious partner, raking his eyes over the now pale complexion of the desert beauty, noticing how the majority of it was speckled – or drenched – in crimson. Yugi felt another sob building in his chest, anxiety and fear taking over him.

"Yami, please wake up," the boy cried, ignoring his caution and automatically shaking the male with the hand that still rested on his shoulder. When that didn't work, Yuugi curled his lips inward as he moved to cup his love's cheeks. He wiped at the blood there, continuing to call out to Yami. "P-please. I- I- nee- need-" He couldn't continue as he body was wracked with grief and his voice became thick under his onslaught of tears. _'I need you,'_ he thought, trying to ignore the sudden urge to go to sleep. _'Please, Yami, I love you. I love you so much! Don't leave me!'_

The loud wailing of sirens reached his ears as the door behind him was yanked open with a screech. Looking behind him, Yugi's teary eyes locked onto kind gray ones. The woman's body was also littered with her assortment of wounds; Yugi assumed she must have been the driver of the rig they crashed into.

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" The woman reached in towards the boys, hoping to offer help in some way. Her action caused the one with the pretty eyes to flinch and move to lean towards the other male.

"Please, you- you have t' hel- help him! He- he-" Yugi was once again forced to stop speaking, although this time it was because he lost control of his head for a moment and it fell forward. Blinking away the sudden double vision, Yugi looked up in search of the lady only to realize she had left to greet the EMTs and police.

He turned and tucked his head under Yami's chin, cuddling the body close. _'Stay with me,'_ he thought again before finally allowing himself to slip into the darkness.

* * *

They called him lucky.

He was lucky because he survived with only very little injuries. He was lucky because he had someone who cared so much to protect him the way Yami did. He was lucky the woman didn't press charges. He was lucky, period.

Yugi didn't feel so fortunate.

They called him a hero. The newspapers had a blast covering their front pages with images of the crash, of Yugi and of Yami. They dubbed him things like, 'angel,' 'the perfect citizen,' and 'the true meaning of kindness.'

Yami was a hero in Yugi's eyes too, but that didn't mean the press understood his view. Yami had always been a protector for Yugi; ever since they were little, no matter what, Yami had Yugi's back. The press saw the one act of good Yami did, and they acted like they suddenly knew the man. Yami was everything to Yugi, and the press didn't even acknowledge _that_.

'Good friends' his ass.

For the past month Yugi had been the public's chew toy. For an entire week after the accident they reported Yugi's condition. After that, they focused mainly on Yami's family. There were even editorials of the effect Yami had on all their lives. As if they'd know!

They even wanted to broadcast this day live to Domino. It wasn't until Yugi snapped and all but beat the reporters and journalists around him that the police agreed to set up a border around the site.

'_How kind of them,' _Yugi thought sarcastically.

At least he had this day to himself. At least he could finally grieve without someone telling him to instead be thankful.

How could Yugi be thankful when he was alive and Yami was not? How could Yugi even think about existing without the other?

Yami had been everything. His protective embrace had been Yugi's shelter. His kind words and gentle caresses had been Yugi's motivation. If Yami didn't breathe, Yugi couldn't either. And now Yugi had nothing. How he was still standing was a mystery even to him.

Yugi was left feeling empty, numb and paralyzed as he watched the rich wooden casket be lowered six feet into the ground. He had run out of tears long ago. Some part of him vaguely thought that his heart and his ability to feel had gone with his lover and now all that was left was his mind and broken, halved spirit.

His body was frozen on the spot, and he lost feeling in the majority of his limbs. Yugi was sure he was in large risk of frost bite, if not hypothermia. His brain had somehow detached itself from his body, though, as he still had yet to move from the graveside.

Yami had once called Yugi his 'light.' He said that Yugi was the reason he got up in the morning, what made him smile on the worst days and his mere presence made Yami 'all fuzzy and warm inside.' Yugi wanted to know now, though, if he could still fill those shoes.

Because, to Yugi, any inner light he once had had been snuffed by a small patch of frozen water.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely._


	10. Photo

**Title:** Photo  
**Genre:** Romantic fluff  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** YYY  
**Summary:** Love is seeing an imperfect person perfectly.  
**Notes: **AU, shounen-ai, and fluff because I'm sick and needed something cute. That, and I have more angst on the way. My apologies.  
Things to know:  
Yuugi is a wedding planner and Yami is a baker (who works at home).  
Canoli: a delicious desert that you should try out some time.  
Love umbrella: this cute thing they do in Japan as a sign of their love (I've also heard it is said to bring good luck to their relationship). You carve an umbrella-looking symbol on a tree and write the names of the couple under it. I forget the actual term; Google it if you want to know more.

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products and quotes also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible. _

* * *

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the house, followed by a grunt and something hitting the ground with a clang. Atemu counted to ten before he saw a small figure enter the room, hands fisted on slim hips.

Atemu leaned back in his chair, taking the end of the pen out of his mouth before inquiring, "What's wrong, love?"

A dark glare was sent his way for his words; Yuugi clearly was not happy with the question. "What's wrong? Anzu's wedding is this Sunday and I don't have a cake, that's what! If I don't do this right, I'll never get hired again!" There was a quick pause from the rambling man as he flopped into a chair across from Atemu. "Why can't _you _just do it? Would it really kill you to get off your butt and be useful for once?"

"Yuugi, I have two wedding cakes, one birthday cake, and a large order of fresh cannolis all needed to be done by Friday. I simply cannot take on anymore. You know this; we've talked about it already."

There was a large and drawn out scream of frustration as the wedding planner tangled his hands in his hair. "Dammit Atemu! Sometimes, I wonder..." Yuugi trailed off, standing up and walking to their bedroom, closing the door with such force the wood cracked.

Atemu sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Their relationship had been so strained lately with loads of stress that Atemu had to agree – sometimes, he wondered, too.

* * *

The following evening didn't go very well, either. After Yuugi returned from a visit with Anzu-the-overly-stressed-and-angry-bride-turning-bridezilla and three more hopeful bakeries that were all booked, he took his anger out at the first person he saw; which, of course, was Atemu.

This time, both were in each other's faces spewing hurtful words and blaming the other for just about every small problem either had gone through the past weeks. The end result was with Yuugi telling Atemu he was better off without him, and Atemu telling Yuugi to take the stick out of his rear end.

While both laid in bed – they didn't have a big enough couch and both were too stubborn to sleep on it – Atemu faced Yuugi, sighing. "We need to talk."

"You need to shut up."

"I think it would be best if we ended our relationship."

Yuugi had to blink a few times as his mind processed the other male's words before his eyes began to sting. He hadn't really meant the things he said; he was just angry and upset and he lashed out at everyone. He loved Atemu. Yuugi never would have thought the other had figured otherwise.

"I've met someone else. He's really caring and thoughtful. He even promised me to support my dream of opening my own café and bakery."

Yuugi found himself clenching his fists under the covers, feeling a wave of jealousy. He supported Atemu's dream! That was why he wanted the other to be the one to make Anzu's cake. Only Atemu was good enough for the request. Not only that, but Anzu had many connections. If she enjoyed Atemu's cake, she was sure to recommend him to her friends. It would bring in enough money for the male to find a suitable place for his business.

"I know he loves me with his whole heart."

Yuugi eyes slipped closed as tears slid down his pale cheeks. "Don't I?"

"I have a picture. He's really beautiful, inside and out." Atemu reached over to his nightstand drawer, opening it and pulling out a small rectangle paper. Bringing it over his body towards Yuugi, he said, "Here, take a look."

Yuugi slapped the picture away, his anger rising. _'How could he be so heartless?'_ "I don't want to see the damn picture!" He rolled onto his side so his back faced his once lover.

Atemu's face fell, and he clutched the paper to his heart before closing his red eyes. Yuugi remained silent and still for twenty minutes before sitting up and moving to face Atemu. Checking to make sure the other was asleep, noticing with small relief he was, Yuugi reached a tentative hand out to brush the tan cheek as he extended his free arm to grab the photograph. Rising it to his face, Yuugi removed the hand on Atemu to instead use it in an attempt to cover his gasp. He felt more tears roll down his face, and he glanced over at the elder.

Atemu was smiling softly at Yuugi, sitting up as well – he had never once been in the realm of unconsciousness. "Didn't I tell you he was beautiful?"

Yuugi dropped the paper before flinging himself into Atemu's open arms, burying his face into the other's shirt. "I'm so sorry. I love you, I have always loved you."

Atemu rubbed Yuugi's back, rocking slightly. His eyes drifted to the old photo again, scanning over the familiar lines and colours.

The boy was permanently smiling, standing in front of a Sakura tree with an engraving of their love umbrella. Yuugi Mutou had only been 19 then, but he never lost his beauty, even after all these years. He had his moments, but Atemu would always love him, all of him. After all, you learn to love, not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.

* * *

_Oh sweet fluff, don't you deserve some sweet reviews?_


	11. Duty and Faith

**Title:** Duty and Faith  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Summary:** Could you risk your life to save another?  
**Notes:** AU. Takes place during WWII. I haven't studied the era in almost two years, so please excuse any wrong facts. Also, there is some racial slur in here, and I feel I need to mention it. I am in no way a racist person, nor do I have anything against religion. What is written is merely the way my characters would react. So, please don't bite my head off.  
Things to know: Yuugi is referred to as 'the boy,' 'the smaller male,' 'he,' 'him,' etc.  
Yami/Atemu is referred to as Hauptmann Hughes, merely because it wouldn't make sense for a German soldier to have a Japanese or Egyptian name.  
Hughes – mind, heart or soul  
Lajos – Fame and war  
Hauptmann – Captain  
Elohim – god or authority; a Jewish title for God.  
Heer - Army

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

* * *

There was a hard object smacked into his pale cheek with an audible '_thwack'_. The force of the hit made the small boy fall to his side, mouth filling with blood. He swallowed it all, merely because spitting would be taken as a sign of disrespect and he would surely be hit again. He did not dare cry, either, even though the act was tempting.

The man who hit him with the butt of his gun was growling, accusing him of things he did not have anything to do with. The fact would not matter though. He was considered to be less than the dirt on the bottom of these soldier's boots. He was not even sure _they_ believed he had anything to do with what they were yelling about, or if they simply wanted to hit him to give themselves a false sense of superiority.

The boy knew this sounded rather unfair. His people were getting slaughtered and abused for being religious. Greedy, the others called them. It made him wonder what they were, with their entire cities and piles of food, if the Jews got nothing but stale bread and cramped spaces.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the Major in favour of prayer. A lot of the others had given up on Elohim, but he knew better. They were suffering, being tortured, but somehow, someway this would lead to something good. It had to. He refused to believe his family's deaths had been in vain. So he prayed for justice, peace, and an end to it all.

The young man was yanked up by his hair, and his eyes flew open in shock. He was face-to-face with the angry Major, who apparently did _not _like being ignored. He swallowed a lump in his throat, unable to look away from those soulless blue eyes.

The Major connected a first with his stomach, and then dropped him to the dirt ground. He coughed, gasping for air as his skeleton frame shook with the force of the blow. His hands fisted in the dirt, and his eyes watered for a second time.

"Hauptmann Hughes, take this big nose to the field. I will be out shortly to deal with it myself." The boy's jaw clenched at the words, briefly praying for the ability to resign and let the insult roll off his back.

"Pardon me, Major Lajos, sir, if I may speak," another voice rang, this one as smooth as velvet.

There was a low muttering before a, "You may."

"If you allow me, I will personally deal with the boy; you have too much to do already, sir."

The boy looked up at the soldier, taking in his high held form and demanding appearance. He noticed the man's insignia on his suit - the emblem of a Hauptmann. The boy swallowed again, fearing for a moment the inevitable death he was about to face. The soldier seemed to be even more intimidating than the Major.

"Very well," The Major nodded his assent, stepping around the soldier and out of the building.

As soon as the Major left the premises, the remaining soldier turned and stared at the shivering man on the ground. The boy refused to meet the Hauptmann's gaze, terrified of what he might see in their depths. Surely any man willing to kill another was under the influence pure Evil.

"On your feet," the commanding voice bellowed, making the young man stand immediately, still looking elsewhere. The Hauptmann walked over, grabbed the back of the other's neck and led him to an empty area in the field. He released his strong hold on the boy in favour of gripping his gun.

The boy stood, facing the soldier, eyes closed. He would take his death without fight; after all, this was Elohim's plan. He waited for what seemed like ages before curiosity opened his eyelids.

The very first thing he saw was the point of a gun aimed level with him. He shivered, the sight sending a cold chill down his spine. The small pistol was a Mauser HSc; the boy had been forced to work on one of the parts that made up the gun. To think he could have helped create the instrument of his own death was a scary irony. He bit his bottom lip, too afraid to keep looking but unwilling to remove his eyes off the sight.

Luckily for him, the sharp intake of breath broke the spell that the weapon held over him, making the boy's gaze drift to the soldier. The Hauptmann's russet eyes were staring into the boy's own, and as he searched them, he recognized a hint of fear. Taking in the entire body in front of him, the smaller male noticed it was trembling, so much that the gun's aim was shaky.

What was he so afraid of?

Apparently the young man had voiced his thoughts, for the other's eyes widened slightly. He noticed the Adam's apple on the soldier bob slightly, indicating he had swallowed. The Hauptmann seemed to lose his sense of self shortly after that, lowering himself to the ground and burying his face into his free hand.

"My family," the other choked, the sound muffled slightly.

"What about your family?"

"If I do not kill you, they will kill them before they kill me," the soldier replied, finally lifting his face to notice the small man with the enchanting eyes had crouched to his level, looking at him with concern. Him, the man who had to send him to his grave! No, not a grave. There were so many bodies these days that they had taken to piling them up in a corner to rot.

He did not know how to respond to the soldier. He had just been given a whole new view on the other side of the line between German and Jew that he had never even thought of. What if the soldiers were _forced _into this man slaughter?

After re-thinking, he shook his head. No, some of the servers of his country enjoyed torturing everyone he knew. Some of them had such cruelty in their hearts. But, as true as that was, here was a near-sobbing soldier – no, _man _– before him.

"I hate killing," the Hauptmann's whispered words shook him from his train of thought. "I never once wanted to take another's life, and I simply cannot do it anymore. I am unable to kill you."

Being in the Heer for so long, the Hauptmann had started getting used to watching the life fade out of another's eyes. He had started to grow immune and numb, and he often questioned if he was even still alive himself. But this small Jewish man held such innocence about him that the thought of putting a bullet in his head made the soldier's stomach clench and roll.

But he had to for his family's sake.

Both men fell into silence, lost in their own thoughts. There was the distant sound of screams followed by the loud ring of a fired gun in the air, but both were long used to it. The Hauptmann slipped his eyes closed, listening to Death itself as his gun grew heavier and heavier before it fell from his hand to the ground by his leg.

Part of him wanted Major Lajos to find him, weak and broken. He would be executed almost immediately, and he would never have to kill or watch others kill again. But that meant taking his family with him, and possibly even the man in front of him.

There was no way out. It was kill, or be killed.

"On your feet."

The soldier's eyes opened to the quiet command, locking onto the almost blue ones of the other. "Excuse me?"

The smaller male knew he was taking a risk; he was not really sure if the Hauptmann's words were true, and speaking so disrespectfully could possibly bring a longer, drawn out death. But he wanted to help the soldier, especially if he was speaking the truth. It was all part of Elohim's plan, and he had faith in Him. Things would work out in the end; the boy just had to play his part.

"I said, on your feet," he repeated, standing up himself. "You are a man, so stand up and show me some back bone."

The Hauptmann blinked before obeying, staring at the other. What was the boy doing?

"You are a soldier, a protector of your country. You have a duty to it," The smaller sucked in a breath before continuing. "You have a family back home. It would be of ill will to allow them to die simply because you are suffering. Pick up the gun, point it at my head and pull the trigger. Or do you have no love for those you share a home with?"

The Hauptmann immediately defended himself; of course he loved his family. He looked at the younger for a little while longer, examining the will and faith in the depths of his eyes. Almost without consent, his body bent forward and he picked up the pistol.

Aiming it once again at the Jewish man's head and cocking it, he asked a simple question. "What of your family?"

"They are with Elohim now. Think of it as sending me home."

The Hauptmann nodded. "I hope your god takes good care of his people."

He did not explain his line, just breathed in and breathed out slowly, watching as the innocent closed his eyes again and smile softly. "And I hope you are able to go home soon, too."

The Hauptmann had to smile himself, if only for a brief moment. He took another breath in and pulled the trigger.

* * *

_You know, I never once used a contraction. This cold is messing up my head. And I've been updating a lot. Hmm._

_Oh, and I'm sorry for any e-mails you may have gotten about updates today. I've been re-arranging and editing the content of this collection, so please excuse me for that.  
_

_Reviews please?  
_


	12. Perfect

**Title:** Perfect  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** Read below.  
**Summary:** Yuugi and his other self have a conversation on Yuugi's imperfections - or lack thereof.  
**Notes:** Not really AU. There isn't exactly a pairing, but one could interpret it as a more than platonic relationship between Yuugi and his other half. I must warn you of the lack of synonyms in this little offering. In other words, the word 'perfect' is a bit over-used.

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

_

* * *

_"Crap! I messed up _again!_" Yuugi ran his right hand in his hair while he erased the sentence he had just written. He was currently writing an essay for school and he really wanted to give it his best; he wanted the extra marks because he hadn't done so well on his last test. The only problem was that he became distracted or often wrote down the wrong thing.

"Aibou, I'm sure it's fine." Out of the corner of his eye, Yuugi saw a transparent form materialize as the words were spoken. The male bent forward, eyes running over his sheet.

"Yes, it is fine," Yuugi agreed, pulling his hand from its entanglement to scratch his chin. "But fine isn't good enough. It has to be as close to perfection as I can get – I need those marks."

His other self seemed to ponder this for a moment, for he fell into silence. Not that silence from the Other Yuugi was uncommon. Yuugi let out a deep sigh and picked up his research notes.

For the next few moments, the only sounds in the room were the soft scribbling of Yuugi's pencil and the gentle breaths of the two males. The peacefulness only lasted until Yuugi began to scrub the eraser against his paper again.

"I think everything you do is perfect Aibou," warm breath coated the smaller male's pale ear. "I think you are perfect just the way you are."

Yuugi slid his eyes closed and gave a soft smile, his hands dropping the objects in his grasp to instead turn his chair around. "That's nice thought," he said finally after a few moments, his iris eyes opening again to meet with the Other Yuugi's red ones.

"It's the truth, Yuugi." His other half's lips pulled up slightly as he tugged on a blond strand of Yuugi's hair playfully.

Yuugi shook his head. "Nothing is perfect, Other Me. Not me, not you, nothing. It's not necessarily a bad thing, you know."

The transparent form frowned. "Yuugi, don't doubt yourself. You're brave, kind, loyal... You are the most perfect thing I have ever come across."

"And I thank you for the compliment. But I do not doubt myself. I am not perfect, and I'm okay with that."

"Aibou," the Other Yuugi's toned warned, showing an argument was about to take place.

"No, listen to me. I'm not perfect," Yuugi smiled again, taking the wrists of his other half to gain his full attention. "I am not even close. I can admit my strengths; I know I am nicer than most people, and that I am always there for my friends. I know that after I met you, I've grown more courageous. But this isn't perfection, Other Me."

"Aibou; Yuugi," the spirit of the Puzzle shook his hands out of the other's grasp, only to cover Yuugi's wrists in the same gesture. His eyebrows furrowed as he took in Yuugi's words. "You still seem perfect to me."

"Other Me, all I did was solve a puzzle." The spirit opened his mouth, but Yuugi continued before he could protest. "I know to you, I seem like this perfect little light that shines on you when you are at your lowest, but all I did was solve a puzzle. All of my personality traits, everything I am now, are the results of the people I have come across in my life and the experiences I have endured. But the same goes for every other human out there, whether they do good or bad. I am just like everyone else, held back by my mortality. It is completely normal, Other Me. And while I may seem as close to perfection as it gets to you, I am not flawless."

He moved his left hand from the spirit's now limp grip to caress his face. After a moment, he tapped the tip of his other half's nose and grinned before turning back to his work. The Other Yuugi blinked, before choosing not to contemplate his light's words. Instead he leaned forward, resting his chin on the smaller's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Yuugi's body. Closing his eyes, he decided that no matter what everyone else thought, Yuugi was perfection personified, and nothing could ever compare to him.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated. _


	13. Contemplation

**Title:** Contemplation  
**Genre:** General/Friendship  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Summary:** The Spirit of the Puzzle contemplates his existence, his purpose and his partner.  
**Notes:** Non-AU, with no pairing, though you could squint for one if you wanted to. Post Duelist Kingdom arc.

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

* * *

My very own existence is a mystery to me. I suppose that can't be much of a surprise. After all, I'm a spirit who's been around for thousands of years with no recollection of who I am – was. I lost my memories. I have no idea how it happened, but it has. Yuugi had once joked that because I was so old my Alzheimer's had just eaten up every last thing I knew.

But it's more than that. I wasn't just sealed up in a puzzle for no reason. There _has _to be a reason, otherwise my existence means absolutely nothing. That's why I search. I roam the endless rooms and corridors of my mind, of the Puzzle, hoping to find something, anything really, that will give me the answers to my questions. But I know I will never find them. My mind and the Millenium Puzzle will forever keep them from me.

I pause my incessant wandering, and glance up at the empty passage in front of me. The feeling of déjà vu is so common to me I barely recognize it anymore. Every hallway, every room, every staircase looks the exact same as the last. The only thing that ever changes is the traps and what they'll lead to. My mind, the Puzzle, is possibly the most difficult game of 'cat and mouse' ever to have existed. I am chasing my phantoms, my memories, and the Puzzle hides them away from me. To be perfectly honest, it's quite exhausting.

After a moment of indecision, I decide to take a break. I briefly brush against Yuugi's mind to make sure he's okay prior to leaning against the wall to my left and sliding down it. I pull my knees to my chest, cross my arms on top of them before leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

Sometimes, if I just sit and sit and wait until I am as close to unconsciousness as I can get, I can hear them. The ghosts of my past, the faces I've long forgotten but desperately want to remember. Sometimes the voices are happy, other times they are brimming with fear and alarm. But I can never help them. I can never see them. And I most certainly can never understand them.

It saddens me every time. I feel so lost having no sense of self. Who was I? Was I good? Was I bad? Was it I that made those voices frightened? Or was it I they were scared for? And better yet, who are they? Friends, family, strangers? What if I wanted to forget, and that's why I am here? What if my past was so dreadful I locked myself up to get away from it? Would I truly be so cowardly? What if who I am now is completely different from whom I was?

And then I'd always end up back at the beginning: who am I, what am I doing here, and _do I truly want to know? _The answers would elude me, and I'd get frustrated and angry before returning to feeling helpless.

Before I officially met Yuugi, I used to take my anger out on those who tried to hurt him. He was the only thing I knew – after all, I didn't even know _myself _– and I had to protect the one thing that seemed real to me in so long. And how dare they try to take it from me?

But Yuugi is not an 'it'. It took me so long to figure out that he was another person, another being, with thoughts and feelings. Sure, I could hear and feel them, but I didn't know what it was. Being in the darkness of a Puzzle was much like spending hours trapped and immersed in a tube of water without any food or light. Eventually, you'd start to lose all sense of touch, of feeling, and just like I did, sense of self. Because of this, emotions and feelings were intangible to me.

When Yuugi and I finally met, he was so much different from me. He cared for others' well being, even if they were the ones who hurt him. He cared for me. He still does, so much. When he offered me his memories… it was the most wonderful thing that I had ever witnessed. So selfless my partner is. He really is the complete opposite of me. I am selfish. Even though I promised Yuugi I'd stay with him forever, I still want to remember who I used to be. Even though he's given me himself in the most spiritual way, it still isn't enough. And because of this, every time he smiles at me I feel like I am being stabbed in the heart.

Because I will leave him, and therefore betray him. I do not know how I know this. I just know that no force in this world, no promise or willpower will stop us from separating. After all, I am merely a ghost myself. What's to stop me from disappearing? I was brought to Yuugi by pure incident – he had been upset and unconsciously started to complete the Puzzle. What would stop incident from taking me away? What's to stop _him _from ridding himself of me? He has his own life and cannot be expected to sacrifice himself every moment for someone he doesn't need.

And Yuugi doesn't need me. At least, not anymore. With his new friends he's become stronger and can stand on his own two feet. He can judge character and isn't nearly as naïve as he once was. He thinks it's because of me, but I haven't done anything that was completely for him and not for myself. I battled Pegasus, sure, but that had been more because he also held a Millenium item. Yuugi's grandfather wasn't the first thing on my mind. I have given him nothing.

A moment of brief self-loathing makes Yuugi push against my end of the link, a quiet murmur of _what's wrong?_ Instead of replying right away, I sit and revel in the feeling of having him there, of knowing he's there and that, for now, he still wants me. I relax slightly in the presence of his mind and this reassures him enough that he turns back to the real world. And I, too, am reassured. Yuugi hasn't forgotten me. He hasn't started hating me or wanting me gone.

But god, what if Yuugi really _does _want to get rid of me sometime in the future? I really don't want to go back to the emptiness I was in before. I don't want to not feel or not think. And I most certainly do not want to forget the memories I have now. I don't want to forget Yuugi.

It's my greatest fear, and my greatest weakness. Forgetting. Because of the memories I have now with Yuugi and his friends I am someone. It's the greatest gift my partner has given me: myself. I may not be who I once was, but I am _someone._ I am Yuugi's other half – even though I am unworthy of that title – and I have friends.

I suppose I am a living contradiction then, aren't I? I am no one yet I am someone. I have no past, yet I do. I have nothing yet I have everything. I have Yuugi. I have a future.

It's an enlightening thought, that. I can never disregard the voices of my past, but at the very least I know I have something now. My future is a dark highway paved in front of me, and while I walk down it with nothing to guide me, I somehow know it'll be alright.

I have Yuugi, after all, and he's my light, my hope, my salvation. I might leave, or he may stray, but for now he wants me. I have no purpose as of yet, but perhaps my little partner has one last gift to give me.

And I swear I'll spend eternity repaying him.

With that in my mind, I get back to my feet. A slight smile plays on my lips and I am ready to face the next level of this game. I head down the corridor again, determined and confident, much like Yuugi sees me. Because he believes in me, I believe in myself. I'll find my memories. I'll help Yuugi. And when I do leave, it will not be by force of fate or of hatred from my partner. I'll be going home.

* * *

**A/N: **So, the day after tomorrow I will be participating in NaNoWriMo. I will write at the very least 2000 words per day in order to make the deadline. Unfortunately, by doing so, I will most likely not be updating M&M and you probably won't hear from me as I will not only be busy with writing, but with school (I have big projects coming up that are worth fifteen percent of my grade! D:) as well. I wish any other writers luck on the mission to complete the National Novel Writing Month! If you wish to know more information on this challenge, I will post the link in my profile.

Review! Pleaseee? It's my only form of payment. D:


	14. Needles

Uh, hello! It's been awhile, huh? Anyways, there are rumors of idiots on FanFiction (what else is new?) doing... well, idiotic things. I don't plan on leaving this site until I am affected directly, but I already have a back-up plan if I do. Blah.

**Title:** Needles  
**Genre:** General/Angst?  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** Anzu/Atemu with mentions of Atemu/Yuugi.  
**Summary:** Jounouchi confronts Anzu before her date with a warning.  
**Notes:** AU, het and homosexual relationships mentioned. Dunno where this came from, but hope you enjoy.

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

_

* * *

_"Anzu, I still think this is a bad idea," Jounouchi warned, looking worriedly at the brunette.

"And I told you that you are full of crap. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Anzu, he's in love with someone else. It's only a matter of time before he realises it himself."

Anzu sighed, rubbing her temples. "How do you know he's in love with Yuugi? You barely talk to the guy!"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "When someone knows your every thought, flaw, feeling and experience for the last who-knows-how-long, it kinda makes it hard not to care deeply about them."

"I know he cares about Yuugi," Anzu relented, licking her lips. "_I _care about Yuugi. But there's a difference between caring and loving."

"Anzu…"

"No. Besides, Yuugi's straighter than a pin needle. It would never work."

Jounouchi let all his breath out in one gust. "Ishizu said they were two halves of the same whole. That pretty much makes them soul mates right there. I don't think it would matter if Atemu was a _donkey_, Anzu. Love is love… Though I am really happy he's human."

Anzu bit her lip, looking down and running her hands on her dress. "If he loves Yuugi why'd he ask me out?"

"He may be in denial. He doesn't really want you."

"Well, gee, _thanks._ Glad you think so high of me."

"_Anzu_, I'm not saying that he doesn't like you 'cause you're you. It's just… They have this bond."

The brunette continued to stare at the carpet, ignoring her long time friend sitting on her bed. She swallowed once before the words spilled from her mouth, almost subconsciously. "But… Why can't I just be loved? I just want to be loved."

The whisper was quiet, but Jounouchi heard it all the same. "Anzu-"

"Well," the girl looked up, moving toward the door. "I have a date to get to. I'm sure you'll see yourself out, Jounouchi." With that, she left the room.

Jounouchi stared after her a long time, extremely concerned for his friend. She would only get hurt in the end, but who was he to stop her from trying to find happiness? Even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

NaNoWriMo was torture, but a lot of fun. I suggest you all try it out next year. ;]

Anyways, please review? Anything would be nice.


	15. SOS

No, this is not a sequel to the last fic, but I am glad you all enjoyed it and want a continuation! I hadn't planned on it, but you never know...

**Title:** SOS  
**Genre: **Uh, Angst?  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** None.  
**Summary:** What would it be like to truly forever be trapped in a world of darkness?  
**Notes:** Non-AU, post-Duelist Kingdom. Inspired by a bad day, and posted when I am having one (yeah, I felt like crap so I decided to update. I don't get it, but that's okay). The first little part is just the contemplation of the centric character.

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

_

* * *

_What would it be like to forever be in a world of darkness? Never seeing anything but the shade of black, never able to get out of that pit, to go back to what used to be? Knowing that with the darkness there's a sense of loneliness, of feeling misunderstood? What would it be like to know you were going to be tormented, tortured? And just how long would you have to despair before you're finally released?

But wait, there's still a chance to hope, a chance to dream for a shred of light. And if you reached that light, pulled it to you and through you, you'd be free. It would drive away all the darkness and the helplessness and the torture. The opportunity is still there.

The only problem is finding the help necessary to grant you that radiance.

A hand slammed into the slick tile, fisted. Water cascaded over the body, making hair stick to its frowning face and hunched shoulders. The other hand ran through the shaggy blonde, pushing it out of the person's honey eyes.

Yes, all Shizuka would need to be saved from the blackness, from going blind, is a little help… and a whole lot of money - money that Jounouchi just didn't have. And with no idea how to get it, she had very little chance of ever seeing again.

The thought brought the blonde to his knees, and he rubbed at his face. If he couldn't help his little sister…

His heart began to ache, and it felt like someone had ripped it from his chest. Shizuka was one of the best people he knew, and she didn't deserve this. Why her? Why now? And what could he do about it?

Jounouchi turned around, twisted a knob and the water instantly stopped. He stood, climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. He glared at the fabric; God, Shizuka wouldn't even be able to see a damn _towel_ again.

He knew he needed to help her. He had to. He was her older brother. But that damn money! Where on Earth could he get it? Certainly not from his drunkard father, and if his mom could she would have paid already. Jounouchi also couldn't get a job – it went against school rules, and the pay would never be enough to help him reach his goal on time.

_What could he do?_

"Hey, Jounouchi, you okay in there?"

He could always ask Honda or Yuugi… no, that was asking too much. Besides, he was sure neither of them had the funds; he was already borrowing heated water from the Hiroto family, and he was positive the game shop didn't make much.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'll be right there."

'Fine' – the word was probably one of the most common and biggest lies anyone could ever tell. But it helped him for now, for Honda could be heard moving away from the door. Yes, things were fine.

If fine stood for the biggest cry of help anyone had ever heard.

* * *

A/N: I could really use a review. Wanna drop me one and cheer me up? :]


	16. Knives

**Title:** Knives  
**Genre:** Angst?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing(s):** Mentions of Atemu/Anzu  
**Summary: **Yuugi is left all alone to deal with the silence in his head.  
**Notes: **AU, mentions of a het relationship. Please read: This is the sequel to _Needles_, and is the second part of three (So much for _Needles _being a single one-shot, huh?). The third part is in progress, and it will be titled _Stitches._

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

* * *

The silence was literally deafening. Yuugi sighed, the sound resonating throughout the empty building. He scratched behind his ear, scrunching up his face as he tried to think of something to do. Anything would be better than listening to the dark and quiet structure he called home… or the silence in his head.

It was odd to no longer have that presence that had been there for years. Granted, he supposed he was closer to being normal now, but he enjoyed having that link to his other self.

Yuugi paused on that thought, and then shook his head. There was no longer another Yuugi. There was just Mutou Yuugi and Pharaoh Atemu.

Sighing, he moved forward, entering the game shop he had known all his life. The store was dark, as it was getting late and he just didn't have the energy to turn on the lights. He continued walking slowly, eyes raking the shelves of games and booklets on games. He lifted his right hand to gently caress his fingers along the various items, willing himself to think of anything, anything at all, and get his thoughts off of that hidden knowledge at the back his mind.

The fridge's self-cooling system kicked in, echoing a hum throughout the house and faintly into the store. Yuugi dropped his arm and leaned his back against the shelves, lifting his head to the sky and closing his eyes.

It was inevitable; he was going to think about it for the rest of the night. The date. Anzu and the almighty Pharaoh were going out to dinner. And Yuugi was left to sit at home all by his lonesome and wonder at just what might happen between the two - which, he was sure, was more than a little ridiculous. Anzu and Atemu had gone a date once before, and both times were because of his coaxing. He had no right to feel lonely. Atemu had his own body now, and he had the right to his own life. Yuugi was just being selfish.

Yuugi rubbed his temples before pressing his fingers hard against them. Despite the refrigerator, there was still a stillness that gave him a headache. It was too quiet. When Atemu was nearby, the thundering silence was kept at bay, his presence soothing Yuugi's need to have the other back inside his body, souls merged and connected. But now that Atemu was far away, the static in his mind felt like a jackhammer had gone off inside his head.

Yuugi swallowed and licked his lips, clenching his eyes as he prayed for the strength to last until Atemu was back. He could do that, he was strong enough. Atemu made him strong enough. And the Pharaoh deserved the chance to be happy.

Fear bubbled up in Yuugi's stomach. What if - What if Atemu and Anzu's date went so well they went on another? And another and another until they decide to get married and move away? What would Yuugi do then? Would he be able to live with the static?

No, he knew he wouldn't. He still depended on his other ha- the Pharaoh. Heavens above, he needed the other. But he couldn't expect Atemu to forever stay by his side and take care of him. That would be wrong.

Still, he couldn't deny that he secretly wished for it.

A whimper escaped Yuugi's tightened lips, the pain from his head numbing the rest of his body and paralyzing him from moving much. He banged the back of his head against the shelf, praying for the silence to stop, for his other half to come rescue him, for anything to make the pain and loneliness end. There was a ringing in his ears now, so loud it made them hurt. His fingers moved from his temples up into his hair and they tangled in the strands, a cry ripping from his chest.

_Mou Hitori no Boku!_

Yuugi let out a scream, his eyes watering from the pain. Slowly but surely, the ringing and the static subsided, leaving him feeling oddly out of place. The game shop was still quiet; the fridge's hum having stopped sometime when he wasn't coherent (Just how much time went by? It didn't feel that long). His whole frame trembled slightly, and he sucked in a shaky breath, lowering his hands.

What had happened? Why did the emptiness in his head suddenly go away? Yuugi swallowed, the action slightly soothing his sore throat. He sagged against the shelf, trying to relax after everything. The jackhammer had stopped, which only meant one of two things: either he was getting used to being separated from Atemu, or-

The bell above the shop's door let out a quiet call, indicating someone had entered. Yuugi didn't hear the sound of the footfalls, but he knew that there was someone standing before him now.

Yuugi relaxed, a corner of his mouth twitching as he slowly unclenched his eyes and slid them open.

* * *

**A/N: **In case you didn't read the above notes, this was a sequel to _Needles._ The third part should be out shortly. This feels way too short and rushed for my tastes... oh well.

Review please!


	17. Nightmare

Wow, long time, no see. Sorry for not updating, but I haven't written anything in a while. This wasn't even written recently - I wrote it near the time I began posting this collection (which, yes, does mean it was inspired by a song - _Nightmare _by Avenged Sevenfold to be exact). But I felt like you all deserved _something _for being so nice by reviewing, adding to alerts, etc. Unfortunately, like my profile says, I'm on **hiatus. **I have no idea when my next post will be. And I am so so sorry for that.

**Title:** Nightmare  
**Genre:** Um.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** Guess.  
**Summary:** This is not home, not for me. This is hell. But I am his, I'm forever his, and so this is where I'll always be.  
**Notes:** Lalala, guess who the characters are! Can be anyone you want, though one is a male. AU.

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

* * *

"Are you scared?"

His eyes bore into me, and I involuntarily shuddered. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer though. Because he fucking terrified me and if he knew that it would only make this whole situation worse.

He laughed loudly, "You realize you brought this on yourself? You should have known your actions would bring you here."

I kept his gaze, trying not show the fear that was turning in my stomach. I didn't want this, I didn't want this fate. Life's cruel.

He sneered, "You're mine, forever."

I already knew that. I knew I'd have to become a puppet, act according to the strings of my limbs being pulled however he wanted. I was now going to be here in this dark, evil place and I had no chance of leaving. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Of course, I could always fight back. I could paint my hands red with blood and sin, and not care who had to pay to reach my freedom. But we both knew that would be futile. He'd find me. He always does.

"You're hoping this is just a bad dream." It wasn't a question. It was the truth.

He stood and walked towards me, brushing the back of his fingers across my cheek. This time I couldn't stop the whimper from escaping.

His smile grew into an intimidating grin. "Welcome home, darling."

* * *

Review! Please?


	18. Adrenaline

Yeah, I'm alive. -pokes ficlet- I have a little update for you, and it's not much nor will it make up for my long absenteeism, but it's better than nothing, right? I'm really am sorry it has taken me so long to update.

**Title:** Adrenaline  
**Genre:** General/Slight action?  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** Ryou/Bakura partnership. Make of it what you will.  
**Summary:** Appearances can be deceiving, even on Ryou.  
**Notes: **AU. No romance, but I suppose you could squint for some. Also, I am insecure about this one. I am not satisfied with it, and I feel it is incomplete. Hopefully it won't disappoint you.

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

* * *

The carnival was filled with people of all ages, moving to and fro, laughing loudly and parading around, flaunting their prizes. A small child ran into the teen and fell, and he in turn smiled down and helped them to their feet. As soon as the kid was running off, the male returned to observing the crowds, sighing at the normalcy of it all.

Ryou hated things that were typical and common. Despite his shy and quiet nature, he enjoyed adventure, spontaneity and most of all, he _adored _danger. He would not be satisfied with the average life, paying bills and raising a family. If others could live happily with that, then fine. As long as Ryou didn't have to join in on the charade.

Loud music blasted from his right, the ride beginning. The machine was shaped like a spinning top, only with a slightly larger base. It slowly started to turn, the participants grinning widely as it picked up speed. As Ryou watched on, the ride soon span so fast it was one huge blur of colour.

The diminutive teen blinked, then turned back to face the line he was in. The person in front of him had finished purchasing her product, and Ryou stepped up, smiling slightly.

"One cotton candy please." (1)

"Pink or blue?" The scowling man questioned from the stand, looking down his nose at Ryou.

"Pink please," Ryou answered, pulling out the required amount of money. The two exchanged, and Ryou quickly left, eyeing his treat happily. Slowing down his gait as he neared his destination, Ryou lifted his pale fingers to pinch at the cotton-like food, pulling a piece off and sticking it into his mouth. He repeated the process over and over, not bothering to watch where he was going.

"It's about time you came back," a gruff voice called out, making Ryou look up, his fingers still in his mouth as he blinked.

After a moment, Ryou withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his pants as he smiled at the teen in front of him. "Miss me, did you?"

Dark eyes narrowed at the comment, which was only responded to with a grunt. Ryou sighed, although this time in contentedness. Shrugging, he offered the other his sugary snack.

Bakura appraised the half-eaten cotton candy, before ripping himself off a piece and sticking it into his mouth. He licked his lips, the permanent scowl still on his face.

"You're cute," Ryou complimented the other, smiling as he received a glare. Only Ryou would be able to get away with comments like that. Anyone else, and Bakura would surely harm them in some way.

Bakura was a textbook delinquent, well on his way to having a hefty criminal record and reputation to match. His cold personality and indifferent attitude quickly brought him to the top of the informal chain of command within the Domino gangs - and he wasn't even part of one. Bakura was just a common thief, albeit an extremely good one, but he had a wicked way of thinking that left anyone who crossed him running in the other direction.

Except for Ryou.

Ryou practically fell head-over-heels in love with the man who growled more than he talked the first time they met. Well, perhaps that was exaggerating it a bit. Ryou was never the type to believe in the mushy romantic belief of soul mates - or love at first sight, for that matter - but Bakura was everything Ryou craved from his droll mundane life. The street teen did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to do it, and never apologized for being himself. He lived in run-down abandoned warehouses and spent his nights in underground gang hang-outs when he wasn't out picking locks or setting some store on fire.

Ryou had been jealous, and it was the obvious envy that stopped Bakura from punching his lights out that night he broke into what he believed was an empty apartment. Instead, Bakura did what he never thought he'd ever do - he offered the poor excuse of a man to come with him. Ryou had intrigued him.

_And now here we are, sharing candy in the middle of a carnival, _Ryou thought to himself, licking his lips. _Who'd ever think that sweet, innocent little me would be the favourite possession of a man so… _Ryou paused his thoughts, racking his brain. He watched Bakura's dark eyes scan the area, impatience radiating off him in near tangible ways. _Well, a man so _Bakura. Ryou grinned at this thought, the action drawing the gaze of the other.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Ryou practically sang, before he sobered up. "How much longer?"

Bakura shrugged off the chain-link fence, checking his gold Rolex watch for the time. He absolutely loathed the gaudy thing, but if there was one thing Bakura loved above all, it was to flaunt his skills in any way he could. "Not much."

Ryou tossed the empty paper stick to the ground, his lips twitching at the corners. He could feel the adrenaline already stirring into his bloodstream, and he hopped on the balls of his feet. _This_ lifestyle was perfect, addicting and exciting.

Tonight was going to be the biggest act by Bakura and Ryou yet, and the duo had even enlisted some help to pull it off. After this, this small beginning in the scheme of things, they would be remembered forever. The unlikely pair were going to wreak havoc upon the innocent city of Domino, stealing and pillaging until they drained this town to their satisfaction; then followed bigger and better things.

Screams ripped through the air, and Ryou nearly laughed with glee as the spinning-top ride screeched to a halt. There was going to be some injuries, Ryou inwardly flinched, and although they would be minor he couldn't help but feel a little remorse for those aboard it. However, the distraction was needed for them to get to their chosen object.

Bakura began stalking to their destination, in the other direction, and after one last glance at the broken ride, Ryou turned to jog to his side.

* * *

(1) - Cotton candy is also sometimes called candy floss, in case someone was confused.**  
**

**A/N: **See? It's kinda lacking in quality. But it's an update. I also need to apologize in advance that it's not _Stitches_ (and this mainly goes out to RainbowFizzyPops, because I know she's been wanting to read the ending), but that little thing is fighting me all the way. I'll try to make it the next update or maybe the one after that.

Also, I think I'm just about done with this collection. I am just so unhappy with it, and I don't want to even pay any more attention to it. I don't think it's the best of what I can give. However, there are a few more shots I need to write/post, so it won't be ending any time soon. On top of that, I need to edit it.

Anyways, even though I don't deserve it after abandoning you all for so long, would you care to drop me a review please?

P.S.: In case I didn't do a good job explaining it, which I'm sure I didn't, Ryou isn't exactly in love with Bakura. Rather, he's infatuated with him because he's in love with the life Bakura leads.


	19. Stitches

**Title: **Stitches**  
Genre: **I'm always really bad at figuring this out.**  
Rating: **Uh, PG? I don't know.**  
Pairing(s): **A bit of Anzu/Atemu, I guess.**  
Summary:** Everything inside of him was suddenly screaming for someone else.**  
Notes: **AU and the third in the trilogy of _Needles_ and _Knives._ This took forever to write, holy crap. Also, this is for Cassie, because she has wanted this update really badly. **  
**

_Copyrights to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and anything else relating to Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any name brand products also belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. I do, however, own the plot and this story, and therefore any unauthorized distribution is illegal and this will show up in courts. Please respect me and the other owners that made this creation possible._

* * *

"Hey."

Atemu turned around at the quiet greeting, his gaze landing upon his good friend and current date. Anzu looked lovely, wearing a simple white summer dress with a silk ribbon wrapping around under her cleavage. Her blue eyes seemed brighter in the afternoon sun.

"Hello yourself. Ready to go in?"

At the female's nod, Atemu faced the restaurant and held open the door for her, following her in. The building was dim-lighted, and veered off into two separate sections: one for families and one for those who want to be in the bar and have smoking access. It was done up with warm colours and rich woods. It looked comfortable, nice and expensive.

"Table for two, preferably in the non-smoking area," Anzu told the man standing behind a small counter. He looked down and marked something in erasable marker on a glass map. He then looked up and smiled warmly, asking them to follow him to their table.

Anzu moved ahead of Atemu, ever so slightly, and Atemu wondered if he was supposed to guide her along. He wasn't exactly sure how to do that though. Anzu was his friend, and it would have felt too odd to place his hand on the small of her back. It was too intimate, but he knew that was what Anzu wanted as her blue eyes slid to the side to glance at him. He wasn't being the best date so far.

It wasn't his fault really. Yuugi was the one who insisted that he needed to make a move on Anzu before she gave up. He had told Yuugi over and over he wasn't sure if he returned her feelings, but Yuugi continued to say he would never know unless he took her on a 'real' date.

The section of the restaurant they were in was small and classy. Several others were situated around in their own groups, talking almost quietly amongst themselves. The near-silence made Atemu very uncomfortable. He wished Yuugi was there to calm his nerves and help him through this.

Anzu sat down in one of their seats once the male left them. Atemu swallowed, and moved to the other chair, sitting down and giving Anzu a small smile. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so nervous and out-of-place, but he didn't want to ruin this for Anzu. She had always been a good friend to both him and Yuugi, and she at least deserved a nice dinner. Besides, there was no reason to be so worked up; he was always fine hanging out with her any other time, so why should this one be any different?

"I'm really glad to be here with you, Atemu," Anzu broke the silence, her eyes shining slightly under the lights above.

Atemu's smile was more genuine this time. "I am too. It'll be fun."

Anzu blinked and looked down at her hands, and Atemu wondered if he had already done something wrong. He didn't have to ponder long though, as the waiter quickly arrived to take his mind off the action. The small girl greeted herself, placing down menus and informing them of the special of the day.

"Can I get either of you anything to drink?" The waitress, who didn't look to be any older than fifteen (which Atemu was sure went against some rule), asked politely. Atemu waited for Anzu to order first, before shrugging and just asking for a glass of water.

After the waitress left, Anzu seemed to relax (Atemu hadn't noticed her tensing up before; when did that happen?) and she rested her elbows on the table, her head in her palms, fingers curved against her jaw-line. "So, Atemu, see anything you like?"

The addressed male blew out a gust of air, reading over the menu. His eyes quickly scanned the meals listed, and he chose the first thing he recognized: a hamburger. When he told Anzu this, her eyebrows rose slightly. "Isn't that Yuugi's favourite food?"

Atemu smiled. "Yeah, but he's forced me to try it and it appears we have our taste buds in common along with our hair."

Anzu gave an amused snort, glancing at her menu. "Well, I'm going to have some California Spring Rolls. They're really good; you should try one."

"Maybe I will sometime."

Anzu rolled her lips inward for a moment, and Atemu wondered again if he was doing something wrong. However, his friend's next words erased any doubt. "This is really nice… really comfortable."

"What is?"

"Us. I mean... this. Being together." Anzu's gaze shifted down at the table.

"Yeah," Atemu agreed, making Anzu look up at him suddenly. "But I've always been comfortable hanging out with you, Anzu. We're friends."

"Oh." Anzu brushed a side of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, right." She gave him a quick and brief smile.

The young waitress returned, setting their drinks on the table before pulling out a pad and paper. "Ready to order?"

Atemu noticed this time that the question was directed mostly to him. Anzu huffed and was scowling. _Oh._ Feigning severe disinterest, Atemu told the waitress what the two of them wanted, looking mainly at the folded menu before him. He felt a little bad for acting like the girl was barely there, but he _was_ on a date, after all. At least Anzu had relaxed a bit now with his indifference. He continued to ignore the girl as she collected the menus, staring at him the entire time, until she finally walked away.

"It kind of sucks that only now this is happening, with me going to America soon and all," Anzu brought up conversationally.

"How does one apply for dance at a school?" Atemu licked his lips, noticing once again that the restaurant was awfully quiet despite the families residing in it.

Anzu's lips quirked upward. "It's actually a lot more difficult than you would think. The main thing one has to do is go to the school and audition, along with all the paperwork. However, because I'm not only a foreigner, but also because English is my second language, I'm going to have to write an essay that scores 21, or 570 – whatever that means. I'm actually really nervous. Travelling to America is a lot of money by itself, plus there's always tuition, and trying to find a place to stay… and if I'm not accepted, everything, including that money, will all go down the drain…" Anzu's voice drifted off, her eyebrows meeting.

"Well, did you try contacting Otogi or Kaiba and seeing if they have any place in New York for you to stay?"

"No," Anzu blinked and looked up at Atemu. "I never thought of that."

"Well, there you go. And I'm sure you'll be able to get in, Anzu. You're really good and this is your dream. Don't go doubting yourself now."

"Thanks, Atemu."

Their conversation seemed to end there. The silence that Anzu's voice had been filling seemed to almost roar in its incessant ringing. Atemu's hands rubbed against his pants. How could silence be so painful? _Why_ the hell was a freaking restaurant so quiet, anyway? Desperate to get Anzu talking again, he chose to voice his thoughts.

"But… It's really not all that quiet in here."

Before Atemu could question her, the waitress returned with their orders. Atemu watched her mouth move, but the ringing in his head was overpowering her words. Swallowing nervously, Atemu looked down at his food, trying to ignore the pain in his head. His hands rose up to begin eating, but he stomach clenched in nausea.

Attempting to shove the headache away, Atemu rubbed his forehead in circles, pressing hard in hopes that the pressure would relieve some of the emptiness. It didn't work.

"Are you okay?" Anzu's voice sounded so far-away and muffled that Atemu was sure he wouldn't have been able to make out what she was saying if he wasn't looking at her to read her lips. His stomach clenched again.

"I'm..." he cut off, swallowing again. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He threw down a random amount of money from his pocket and stood up, swaying slightly in his dizziness. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Anzu reach for him, but he avoided her and headed out of the restaurant.

Everything inside of him was suddenly screaming for Yuugi.

Atemu inhaled a breath of fresh air and turned toward the direction of the Game Shop, stumbling around plants, people and poles. The ringing was started to screech inside his head. He stopped once and pulled his hair roughly in retaliation to the pain, but the noise (or lack of noise?) didn't cease. Desperate, Atemu began to run, dashing around corners and narrowly avoiding slamming into pedestrians.

He clenched his eyes when the silence forced a splitting pain to run through his brain. He tripped, pitching forward and scraping his palms. He didn't want to move ever again.

_Mou Hitori no Boku!_

Atemu gasped at the sound of his old name. If he was feeling like this, was it possible for Yuugi to be too? He wasn't going to chance it. He shakily stood up and began running again, nearly falling once more when turning around a corner.

There. The Game Shop. He jogged over to its door, heaving in deep breaths. After a moment, he pulled open the door, feeling the sweat making his shirt stick to him and hearing the familiar chime of the bell.

The internal wave of ringing had stopped. Atemu closed his eyes again, for a brief moment, just to savour the sudden feeling of complete he had.

He walked in and looked to his left, watching Yuugi pant against the shelves. He slowly made his way to stand before the young man, watching him as Yuugi opened his unique eyes to greet him, a smile beginning to grow upon his face.

Atemu felt the corners of his lips lift in response. He leaned in and rested his forehead on the other's, feeling the gaping silence completely fill up. It wasn't the same bond they used to have, but it was clear to them now that there still was one, tied together with weak stitches, repairing their loneliness.

It was enough for now.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh, it'll do. The ending feels a bit abrupt. I apologize a million times to everyone for taking so long to post this. I didn't do a bunch of editing, so there might be some mistakes. Please let me know if you find any. I tried making it longer than the others, too. I don't know if I succeeded. I've been writing a little more lately, and I definitely have a few more shots for this collection. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to have them up soon. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me, despite my absences.

Please review?


	20. One

**A/N: **Hello all! I know it's been well over a year since I updated this, and I have come to the conclusion that it was time to let this project end. This "era" of my writing has long since passed, however I felt I owed a proper ending to this little collection. It has been my one true source of writing in the past few years, though much has happened between its beginning and this completion. I'm very sorry I couldn't come up with something better and that the updates were few and far between. A lot has happened.

Without further ado, though, here is the very last chapter of Melodies and Memories. Thank you very much for reading, reviewing, and all else. I just literally finished this and gave it a quick glance over, since it's hardly long enough to put off for proper edit. Hopefully it'll be a bit satisfactory. Anyways, what better way to end something than right at the very beginning?

* * *

It was not as it should have been. The moment upon completion, there wasn't even a tiny click to indicate it. The only sound he could hear was the rushing beat of blood in his ears as time slowed down. He hung onto this small hope by a thread of sheer ridiculousness. He had no other option. He was at the end of the line. This had to work.

Silence. For what seemed an infinite amount of time, his hands shaking and lined with sweat, there was only cold silence from the golden treasure. He didn't even exhale his disappointment. He just sat there and stared as if his will alone could command it to become more than it really was. All along, it was just a stupid puzzle.

As if responding to the insulting thought, in a moment his too human senses could comprehend, there was sheer brilliance radiating all around him. There was nothing but a bright whiteness tinged with the faintest of yellows. It felt like it flowed through Yuugi, pouring into every little pore in his flesh, molding into his cells.

Somehow, he was not afraid.

Blinded as he was, he could not see himself or anything else around him. He felt nothing. No fear, no relief, no warmth or comfort. He just was. In that moment, everything became simple. Things would fall into place eventually. He knew this almost as well as he knew each jagged corner of his treasure. All he had hoped was not in vain.

This assurance lead him to remain eerily calm, even when, for the first time in minutes, he saw something other than light. It was a hand with long fingers, reaching out to him. The palm was pale, almost blending with the white light, but there was a blue jacket upon the arm, noticeably hanging just off the wrist. When he reached out to clasp his hand with the other's, to accept the offer without as much sound as it had been made, the hand was cool and soft.

The very moment two lives merged into one thick line. They were together.

Quickly, too quickly, everything was dark once more. Yuugi sat at his desk, with the Puzzle in his hands, Ushio's threat still hanging over his head. Yuugi was not afraid. Things would fall into place. It was simply a matter of fate, of destiny written ages past.

This was exactly where he was meant to be.


End file.
